


I WANT YOU,I NEED YOU...I LOVE YOU!

by LolietaRound



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A Tiny bit of Gun Violence, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, moody and hormonal Akihito watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami was told it was time to find someone to marry to keep the family name going and Akihito was told he was going to marry for the sake of the family bloodline...... Both need each other for the sake of their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Loli here this is a special upload because this is my mums story and she wishes to here your thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anything not even this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything not even this story

Sitting in his office catching up on reports after a 2hr long meeting with American investors, Asami Ryuichi thought he might take a break and lit a dunhill smoke and sipping a glass of his favourite brand of whiskey, he turned in his chair to look out at the city below, looking at his Rolex watch he realized it was 10:45pm and he had yet another meeting to go to at 12:30am but a more interesting one on the other end of the business spectrum... The Underworld and he was the King.

Knocking on the door to his bosses office Kirishima just recieved word that there was trouble down at the docks, the Chinese have turned up and there leader was non other than Liu Feilong the very person the boss has a meeting with very soon, he waited for permission to enter and did so when he heared the boss, he hurried in to let Asami know what was happening

"Asami-sama I just recieved a call from Yoh that Feilong is down at the docks and was holding someone presuming they were a spy or perhaps media, and there is the fact you have a meeting with him in a little over an hour but he is also requesting you come down sooner...what do you want me to tell him sir".

Asami sat in his chair listening to what Kirishima was telling him and decided to go down to the docks now

"Tell them that I will be coming now and to let Feilong know not to kill the prisoner yet"

then he turned towards his desk, putting a small key into the bottom draw and turned it opening the draw he reached in and pulled out a wooden box in that box was his favourite Gun a Colt Magnum with Ivory hand grips he loaded it and then slotted it in the holster strapped under his arm, he turned to Kirishima and nodded indicating he was ready to leave.

Just as he was walking out of his office his phone rang with an annoyed look he answered the phone speaking to who ever had dared to stop him more harshly than he would have thought

" ASAMI"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father Ryuichi"

"Sorry I'm just pissed off because of a situation, so I dont have time to talk right now but since your awake this time of the night I will call you back in about 2hrs if thats all right."

"Fine Fine... just make sure you do, I have something to talk to you about and it's very important"

"Alright...Bye"

turning to Kirishima

"Let's go"

and walk out of his office to the elevator, once inside he thought to himself 'what the hell did my old man want, it's been a while since we last spoke... hehe.. senile old prick must be lonely, maybe I should visit him more often.' Kirishmima just look at Asami like has lost his mind at what he just heard, Asami didnt even realize he spoke his thoughts aloud but Kirishima didnt say a word about it, they reached the parking garage below the office building and got into the waiting Bentley Limo and were now on there way to the docks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Own Nothing not even this story

Feilong was in his hotel room having a quiet cup of tea when Yoh came in and told him that their meeting with Asami was soon and that they better get going, so Feilong sighed and got up

"Yoh have the men ready to leave at once and have my car brought to the front, were going down to the docks early to check out the area for snipers or spy's"

Yoh was kinder surprised by this because Feilong isnt usually that enthusiastic and always leaves at the last possiable moment for any meeting, but he complied anyway

"of course sir" and did what was requested.

As they arrived at the location at the docks Feilong noticed his men suddenly on alert

"What is going on here" one of the men replied

"We spotted someone hiding amoungst the shipping containers sir, were holding him in the warehouse"

Feilong's eye brows flew up into his hairline and a vicious smile formed on his lips 'Hmm... Some fun before my meeting this should be good ' and he followed the man into the warehouse where they were now holding this suspicious person, Feilong was surprised by what he saw a boy no more than 23 with chocolate eyes and short dark curly hair, a medium build but fit and cute as hell except for the mouth, the kid was yelling in japanese fortunatly only Feilong, Yoh and two others new what he was saying

"LET ME GO OR YOU WILL HAVE WAR ON YOUR HANDS, TAKABA-SAMA WILL COME AFTER YOU, YOU CHINESE BASTARDS AND HE WONT BE LENIENT IF YOU TOUCH HIS SHIPMENTS"

that got Feilong's attention

"call Asami and tell him to get down here now and find out who this Takaba person is"

Yoh has heard of the name Takaba once before and for old man he is not to be trifled with

"Yes Feilong-sama"

and rang Asami and was told by Kirishima that he was on his way and to not kill the prisoner.

Asami arrived 10mins later to yelling and walked into the warehouse expecting an almost dead intruder, instead it was a boy with dark hair doing all the yelling and by the looks of it there was no calming him down, well not yet anyway

"What the hell is this"

Feilong turned at the voice he heard

"Ahh! Asami I was wondering when you were gunna get here, Do you want to explain what this boy is screaming about, he has been going on for 10mins about a shipment and who the hell is Takaba...He is giving me a damn Migrain with this screaming, the kid maybe cute and all but he is loud definatly not a cute mouth."

"FUCKING LET ME GO YOU TARDS OR YOUR GUNNA REGRET IT I SWEAR....."

Feilong was right about the migrain part he swears he can feel a headache starting as well

"Boy if you dont shut that damn mouth of yours i'm sure my men can shut it for you"

and that shut him up for about a whole 10sec before he started again with his yelling and this time at Asami

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP, I'M NOT GUNNA BE QUIET TILL THIS FUCKING BASTARD LETS ME GO AND TAKABA-SAMA IS GUNNA HEAR ABOUT THIS I SWEAR TO GOD NOBODY WILL LIVE IF YOU HARM ME".

Well Asami's grin couldn't have got any wider and his men couldn't have laughed any harder at that and Asami turned to Feilong

"You better let him go, I don't want to go to war with Takaba, not that I couldn't but i won't"

Feilong was surprised at this

"Why? Who is this Takaba fellow is he that strong of an opponant"

Asami just grinned at him and said

" No I just don't feel like going to war with him and the fact he is my father's childhood friend and if I went to war with Takaba I will have to deal with that stubborn old man I call father and that is one person I definatly don't want to fight with, He will end me and more".

Feilong swears he felt the blood in his face drain out.

Parents and their Friends are the worst kind of opponant when it comes to war and yes he has eperience in that part of his life and does not want to go through that agian or wish it on his allie. He turned to his men and nodded to let the boy go and instantly the kid stopped shouting and all was quiet again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I Own Nothing not even this story

Once the boy was let go he stopped his shouting which was a relief to everyones ears and Asami started asking him questions,

"What is your name boy"

the young man turned and stared at Asami

" Who wants to know"

giving attitude and showing bravado and hoping that he didn't show how scared he really was.

Asami and Feilong both chuckled at his bravery but they could see in his eyes that he was infact frightened, Asami answered

"Oh! My appologies i'm Asami Ryuichi and this here Liu Feilong from the chinese sydnicate Baishe, now we have introduced our selves answer my question"

The young man's eyes widened at hearing who they were and almost paniced but was able to calm his nerves before answering.

" My name is 'Tachibana Kou' And what may I ask, are you people doing here"

Kou just had to ask even though he knew they wouldn't but there's no telling with these lot, they could be here to take Takaba-sama's shipment that arrived the night before.

Asami almost lost his temper hearing the boy question his motives but he reigned it in

"That has nothing to do with you Mr. Tachibana, now tell me what shipment were you talking about earlier and why are you here?"

Kou almost gasped at the audacity that Asami would ask about Takaba-sama's shipment, but that didnt stop him from shooting Asami with a glare and answered

"That Mr. Asami is non of your business and I am here to check on the shipment as it is my job for today".

Feilong tsked at the comment from this brat, Asami was seething in anger and on the verge of exploding at the kid for quoteing his own words.

"You little brat, dont go throwing my own words back at me, if you want to live then I suggest you start answering truthfully".

Kou thought about that for a moment and pulled out his mobile phone, scrolled through the list to find the number he was after once he found it he tapped it and then waited.

"Ok if you want to kill me just because of a few stupid words I wonder what would happen if I dialed the number to Takaba-sama and he heard all of it and the names I scream out"

smirking at the same time

"So if you dont mind I think i'll be going now as I have completed the job I was ask to do and then you two can do your business and no harm is done".

Asami was practically livid at this point but Feilong was thinking and nodded to the young man before them.

Asami thought for minute and then agree's on one condition that Takaba-san not be told about any of what has happened. Kou thinks and then agree's with Asami

"I wont tell Takaba-sama if I can walk out of here unharmed and you dont go snooping into what is not yours is that good with you"

Both Asami and Feilong Agreed and Kou started to leave the warehouse, once he reached the door he practically ran, he couldnt get away fast enough, his heart was pounding against is chest as if it was trying to break through his ribs and he almost felt out of breath and he only just got out of the warehouse, he ran to the main gates and kept running for two blocks where he left his scooter, once there he got on his scooter, put on his helmet, started the scooter and took off towards the Takaba estate to report that the shippment has indeed arrived and all accounted for, only then can he feel at ease.

Back at the warehouse Asami and Feilong almost broke out in laughter but they held back in show of dignity, but they did find it funny how the young man couldnt wait to leave and was practically running out the door, Feilong just then spoke,

" Wow, he is one brave sole to stand there yelling and then start mocking you, before bargaining for his release."

Asami looked at Feilong thinking of how stupid this man could be to say something like that, when he was yelled at first and he was also bargained with him as well as called names.

" Feilong, you do realize he was also bargaining wiith you as well and mocking you"

Feilong gasp "Shit! he was too, the little creten"

Asami smirked

" Mmm...Oh well lets get our business started so we can be on our way, I dont know about you but I do have other places to be".

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I Own Nothing not even this story

;;;;;;;; TIME SKIP;;;;;;;;;;

Two nights later Asami's father turned up at club Sion, Souh Kazumi, Asami's head of security, a big man with a blond buzz cut noticed Asami's father and paled and called up to Asami's office to give him the head's up

" Kirishima you better let Asami-sama know he will have a visitor in about 3mins, Asami Ryujin is on his way up as we speak"

after informing Kirishima he went about his duties.

Ryujin arrived on the top floor and headed towards the two large wooden doors at the end of the corrador, once there he knocked and then walked in without waiting for permission, walking over to a chair he sat down and stared at his son for a few seconds before talking, he was not happy with his son

" Ryuichi do you know why I'm here "

Ryuichi couldn't beleive it, his father is scolding him like he was a youngster who just skipped school in the middle of an exam.

"No... I dont know why your here, but I'm sure your going to tell me am I correct in assuming that "

Ryujin was not pleased, his 34yr old son is behaving like a youngster and he was scolding him like one and after the phone call two nights ago "

Ryuichi, I called you two nights ago and said I have something important to talk to you about and you said you would ring me back that night and you didn't, was there something or someone more important than calling me back ".

Ryuichi had forgotten to call his father back after his meeting with Feilong, he had gone home for some sleep

" No there nothing important I was just simply tired after my meeting and dealing with some trouble at the warehouse docks i went home afterwards for some sleep, I do applogise for not contacting you father"

he paused to watch his fathers reaction to that and then continued

" So what is so important that you had to ring me 12:35am and asked that ring back at 2:35am that couldn't wait"

Ryujin had calmed down with his son's excuse he was right it was very late at night/ very early morning it could have waited

" Oh well it doesn't matter, I'm here now and I can tell you what I wanted to say Two nights ago"

Kirishima handed a glass of whiskey to Ryuichi and offered a drink of his choice to Ryujin and asked for a whiskey as well, once Kirishima poured the drink and handed it to him Ryujin turned back to Ryuichi to talk to him about that important thing he wanted to talk about.

Ryuichi was patiently waiting for his father to start talking about what ever it is that is so important, he had to come all the way to his office at Club Sion

" Ok... now the thing is Ryuichi is that your 34yr old and your still single, your to old to be set up with an Omiai or me setting you up with arranged marriages, But...."

Ryuichi new this was coming sooner or later and he hoped for the later 'Oh Ohh... I had a feeling that was what this was about , me getting married and settleing down'

"So what is the 'BUT' "

His father was watching

"OH! good you were listening, ok so the 'BUT' is I'm telling you that you have to find someone within the next year and then get married. Your my only son and there is noone else after you and I'm getting on in years now and I want to see my grandchildren before my time is up...Please Ryuichi, wont you now settle down and have a family. Now I know how you feel about having such a weakness in our world but this is also vital for our family name."

Ryuichi looked at his father and contemplated his words 'Father is right I'm the last Asami, if i die now there will be no one left after father...Perhaps I should find myself a bride and start a family to carry on the family name.

"Alright...I will give it some thought, after all you gave me a year... so what happens after a year and i still haven't found anyone"

The old man just laughed

" If after a year and you still haven't found someone to your liking then I will have no choice than to take matters into my own hands and set you up wheather you like it or not, that will be a backup plan so make sure you make the right choice Ryuichi"

After Ryujin said that he got up from the chair he was sitting in and bid Ryuichi and Kirishima goodbye and left leaving Ryuichi to contemplate his words but before anything was said or done Ryujin came back and said one more thing this time to Kirishima and laeving a message to pass on to Souh

" Oh and Kei since I practically raised both you and Souh, you also must find someone in the same time frame to pass on your family names since you too are also only sons to your parents and this is not negotiable"

Both Asami and Kirishima were flawed by Ryujin's words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CHAPTER 5!
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing

On an Estate in Fuchu, under a large old blossuming sakura tree, a beautiful blond haired young man was sitting reading a book about photography and drinking a homemade lemonaide, when he heard his grandfather call him

"Akihito could you please come in to my office, there is something I need to talk to you about"

the young man named Akihito sighed before closing the book and getting up from his sitting position under the tree ' I wonder what grandpa wants this time' he thought, Akihito came to live with his Grandfather 5yrs ago after his parents were killed when their car crashed head on with a truck.

He walked in side to his grandfathers office and knocked to indicate he had arrived like asked and entered

"I'm here grandpa, what is it you want to talk to me about"

"Ahh...Akihito take a seat this is very important and I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say"

Akihito sighed he just wanted to sit under the tree and relax reading his book but he sat down in the chair infront of his grandfather's desk

Ok...I'm listening, what is it grandpa"

his grandfather just sat in his big old leather chair looking at him for a moment.

"Hmm... Akihito, I'm not quite sure how to say it but i'm just going to come out with what's been on my mind as of late.....your 26yrs old now and i think it time you settled down, now if you dont have a partner already i have someone in mind all I have to do is make a phone call, but I'm guessing you would want to choose someone to your likeing but...My only wish is for you to choose wisely who you wish as a partner"

Akihito was dumbfounded he expected his grand father to be talking about a job or working the family business but not marriage.

G..Grandpa W..What do you mean, you want me to get married.... Why?"

" Because, you my dear grandson are the last of one the oldest families in Japan and if you dont marry and have children our family bloodline will be lost forever and besides it would be nice to see you happy and have children running around the estate again"

Akihito couldn't beleive what his grandpa was saying although he did have a valid point, if he didn't get married and have kids the family line will be lost for good... he sighed what was he going to do, Guess he really has no choice he was going to have to look for a partner

" Ok I will do it but I will be looking for someone on my own...No help "

"Thank you Akihito thats all I can ask for, But... you only have one year to find someone"

"Oh!...One year thats all"he thought about that for a moment before answering "Ok... one year it is".

After he said this a knock on the door sounded and his grandfather said for the person or people to enter and the door opened, in came a dark semi short haired young man named Kou and short haired blonde named Takato his best friends and bodyguards,

"Hey guys whats up"

"Akihito I called them here" his grandfather had said

"Hey Akihito, it's just as your Grandfather said he called for us, just don't know what it's about" Takato said

Both the young men Bowed in respect to the older Takaba " Takaba-sama" they said in unison

"Right... Tachibana Kou and Masaki Takato both of you also have to find partners and get married as well within the year, If you dont find partners with that time I will step in and set up all three of you with some one of my choosing...Is that understood"

All three young men couldn't beleive it the old man was serious but they complied "Yes Sir/Grandpa" was their answer.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing

The Three young men walked out of the office and down the hall to the garden and walked over to the Sakura tree to sit and talk about what they were told 'GETTING MARRIED' and where they should start looking and when.

Takato spoke up first "Now what are we ment to do, I don't even Know where to start" scratching the back of his head while thinking,

" Well we could try the clubs in Tokyo" Kou said " There's this club I heard about called club Sion and then there's the sister club called Dracana there suppose to be really classy , catering for the wealthy, I also heard their really good"

Akihito was in the middle of pouring another lemonaide into his glass when Kou said this and paused to think about what Kou just said about the clubs and turned to his friends,

" You know thats not a bad idea, we can go check out the club scene and if that doesn't pan out well at least we had a good time"

Takato look at his two friends with a worried look thinking maybe they should forget the clubs and try somewhere else, but nothing came out of his mouth except agreeing to their suggestion

"Yeah thats sounds good we should go Friday night, Hey Kou whats the dress code of those two clubs you just mentioned"

Kou sat there looking at Takato The look on his face did not match what he was saying but he answered the question

"Umm...Let me see at Club Sion it's dress suits and at Club Dracana it's dress pants but you can dress it down with a more casual look so long as you look good "

"Hmm sounds like a shopping trip is in store, how does tomorrow sound" Akihito spoke "I'm in the mood for some Retail Theropy and some new clothes might make all the difference, What do you say... You in"

Takato's mood lightened up when Akihito mentioned shopping, it's been ages since he last went out to buy new clothes for him self.

"Definatly... could do with some new clothes and your right Retail Theropy could help us relax before we go out "

Kou was practically vibrating with excitment he just couldn't sit still.

" Yes! Shopping and Lunch and some fun can't wait"

So with that Takato , Kou and Akihito started to plan their shopping trip and their night out to find a partner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here and so is chapter 7
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise, I don't even own this story

After seeing Asami Ryujin out of the Sion Corps building, Kirishima quickly went looking for Souh who is head of security and Asami Ryuichi's personal bodyguard to tell him of the news that Asami Ryujin told them about getting married, he still cant believe that he isn't given a choice in the matter, one year to find a suitable partner or one will be provided, to bad if he chose to not get married "Damn" he said to himself before he went on his way to find his friend and collegue.

Back in his office, sitting in his Italian Leather High back office chair Asami was thinking about everything his father had said

' Ok...so I have to get married in one years time, where the hell do I find someone who is suitable to my bride...I'm fussy with my bed partners, Looks are also important especially the way they dress, they definatly have to be cute and sexy and their eyes have to have a fire in them that burns bright to be able to get me fired up...Shit, there's definatly not that kind person to be found here in Tokyo'.

Asami was stuck he didn't know where to start for the first time in his life, he thought about asking Kirishima what his thoughts were on the subject seeing that he and Souh were also in the same boat. While he thinking of possiable candidates, Kirishima and Souh arrived at Asami's office they knocked on the door and waited but they didnt hear anything, Kirishima opened the door to see if Ryuichi was in his office and he entered with Souh following behind with a sigh of relief he called for his boss and friend

"Asami-sama I appologise for entering and disturbing you"

Asami turned in his chair to look at his long time friends before saying "Thats quite alright Kei, I was just thinking about what my father said thats all"

Kirishima sighed in relief "Ok, but you know I was also thinking about what Ryujin-sama said and I can not think of how we are suppose to go about finding potential brides"

Souh didn't seem all to pleased he was happy as he was but if this was what they had to do who was he to say no.

Ryuichi thought some more and saw the looks on Souh and Kirishima's faces They were stressing about this just like he was, then said "It looks like we will have to take a night off once a week till we find what we are looking for, and gentlemen this is not going to be easy, we will start this Friday so start comeing up with idea's"

Both Kirishima and Souh Bowed and said in unisen "Yes Asami-sama" before heading off to finish their respective jobs and then start the planning of finding potential brides. They already came up with two places they could look and that was Club Sion and Club Dracana and each week they could come up with two new places to go to but it was a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review flammers will be used to keep us warm at night


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing Not even this story

>>>>TIME SKIP TO THE FRIDAY >>>>

As Akihito, Kou and Takato finshed up with their work for the day it was already 11:30am, Akihito's grandfather walked up to them to ask what they had planed for the weekend the young men looked at each other before Akihito replied " We were going into Tokyo to go to a couple of clubs just to check out the potentials that might be around, nothing of the major kind we just want to see if it was worth going into Tokyo for."

The elder Takaba looked at the three of them "Hmm...Ok but dont cause any trouble while there and be careful, there are many dangers in Tokyo and I would hate to see something happen to you youngsters" he said with some worry laceing his voice

" Sure grandpa we will safe and we will be back sunday"

" And we will keep in contact if that makes you feel at ease Takaba- sama" Takato said with a slight bow.

Kou stood there just nodding in agreement eager to get going as they have a long way to travel and they also need to find a hotel to stay in.

"Alright then if thats the case here is a key to an appartment in Tokyo that I use for when i go in for Meetings at the main office but you can use it too for the Times you go there, then you dont have to book into a hotel".

Akihito, Kou and Takato just gaped at this before takeing the Key, they thought they had to get a hotel room each btu this is even better they dont have to worry about checkout times or room service and anyone else bothering them as they recover from there weekend trip, which will be awsome in that sense.

"Thanks heaps Grandpa we appriciate it and just wondering do we need to buy food for the appartment" looking at his grandfather with excitement,

"No it should already be well stocked, all fresh items get changed once a week so you dont have to worry about food unless there are items you need or want then you can buy them"

All three of them were becomeing excited, they thanked the older Takaba agian and left to get ready to leave.

Akihito went to his room and grabbed a small travel bag and started to pack his new outfits he bought for the nights out, some underware and socks and his toiletries and thought he better pack another two sets of casual clothes : jeans and shirts and a pair of sneakers and jacket, and his high quality Italian leather dress shoes and realized his bag was to small so he got out of his cupboard a medium sized suitcase which was better it held everything he needed. He fifnished packing and just before he left the room he grabbed his wallet, the key to the appartment and a camera for some sightseeing if he wasnt to hungover, he looked at his watch and it was already 12 midday and quickly left to get to the car and wait for his two friends and bodyguards, but they were already waiting for him, when he reached them they got in the BMW and were on there way to Tokyo.

After Three meeting's in a row Asami and Kirishima were exhausted and thought they really need this night off and thought they go home for awhile to relax have a shower and get changed before comeing back

"Kei, call Kazumi and prepare to leave I think we should go home for while as we have a long night ahead, this will give us sometime to also mentally prepare ourselves for whats ahead."

Kirishima nooded and went to call Souh so they can head home. Asami, Kirishima and souh headed to the garage and got into the dark blue Bentley limo and headed out into the Tokyo Streets heading towards Asami's residential building in Shinjuku were Asami's penthouse is located, thank the heavens Kirishima and souh also have appartments in the same building but on separate floors so if Asami needed them they could reach him quicker if something were to happen.

Once they reached home they didn't have to go anywhere else so they relaxed a bit, got something to eat and had a shower before getting ready to go out again to find their so called mates.

Once 8 pm came, Kirishima was the first to be ready and went to Asami's Penthouse to see if his boss and friend was ready and then rang Souh to see if he was ready as well and headed back to the underground parking garage to get back in the Bentley once again to head off into the night towrds Sion.

Meanwehile in another apartment building also in Shinjuku, after traveling for 4hrs and then haveing some rest and food, three young men were now showering and getting ready.

Kou was the first to be ready he was wearing a navy blue pinstriped suit that showed how tight his figure was and it was paired with a cream coloured shirt and a complimenting navey blue and cream tie, once he finshed he grabbed his dress shoes and headed to the living room too wait for Takato and Akihito.

Takato was the next to finish getting ready he wore a Light grey body hugging suit with a pale pink shirt and a pink and grey striped tie, he finished doing his hair and met Kou in the living room, he walked over to the bar and poured a couple of drinks and handed one to Kou while they waited for Akihito to finish getting ready, as they took their first couple of sips they heard a voice

" I hope your going to offer me one of those, I'm just as nervous you know"

they both looked up and gasp at what they saw, Akihito was dressed in a pure white suit that showed how long his legs were, a complementing black shirt that met with a leather black belt that cinched in his waist and matching white tie and black socks, while walking into the living room holding his black Italian leather dress shoes. Takato got up and qickly walked to the bar to pour Akihito a drink, walking back over to hand it to Akihito he commented

"Geez Aki I thought you were going with the brown suit you tried on, I didnt even see you look at the white suit yet alone try it on ".

Akihito was surprised himself that he went with the white suit

"Yeah I know I thought the white would be better for tonight, I didn't really like the brown one so i chose this one and the store adjust the pants and jacket as i tried on other clothes".

Kou almost choked on his drink he couldn't believe how great his friend looked and then thought he better look at time and realized it was almost 8:30pm.

"We better get going guys before time gets away from us and all the good catches will be gone" said Kou

" Ooo...your right" Takato said rising from his seat.

"Yeah we better get going now" finishing his drink and then grabbing his wallet and shoes and walking to the front door, grabbing the key off the hall stand they put on their shoes and were out the door and in the elevator and in the garage where their BMW was waiting for them and headed off to Club Sion.

Sitting in a corner seat Asami, Kirishima and Souh were haveing a few drinks bored out of their minds

"This is rediculous" Souh commented, Kirishima and Asami couldn't agree more.

Asami looked at his watch to see they had only been there thirty minutes and already they wanted to leave.

"To hell with this lets get out of here" And all three went to get up when Souh looked up and laid his eyes on the most sexy looking guy he had ever seen and slowly sat back down watching him, while Asami and Kirishima paused to look at him and Kei asked

"Kazumi what the hell is wrong get up and lets go"

all Souh could do was point in the direction of the Three young men that just walk in and Kei turned around to see what he was pointing at and gasped the blond in the grey suit look in his dirction and smiled and he was stunned in place.

Asami was starting to get annoyed at his two friends they were just sitting there staring at god knows what

"What are you two doing get up were going now"

Kirishima was the first to recover and said to Asami

"The night is going to be more interesting than we thought, take a look at what just walked in"

Asami turned around to see what Kei was talking about and saw the most beautiful young man he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on he has silver blonde hair, wearing a white suit and had a million watt smile on his pink cupid bow lips and he was stunned speachless when the young man looked his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review flammers will be show the door


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing not even this story

CHAPTER 9

Arriving at Club Sion the three young men got out of there BMW and walked up the path to the doors of the Club as they were walk several young women were stareing at them and smiled, but they weren't what they were looking for when it come to a future partner an continued up the path till they reached the doors stopping only to be ask for their names. Once allowed they walked in the doors the first through was Takato, then Kou, last to walk in was Akihito, Takato was awwed by the magnificance of the Club and took a look around and saw three men in the back and smiled "Bingo major hottie alert" he mumbled, he turned to Kou and said

"Hey I think it was worth comeing here have a look toward the back corner"

Kou look around and saw three men two standing as if getting ready to leave and one sitting stareing at them, he nudged Akihito to get his attentionand turned back to take another look, Kou recognised them from the warehouse at the docks but didn't say anything and thought this could be better than he imagined, because he kind of took a likeing to the man with the glasses when they were at the warehouse, but thought he wouldn't see him again.

Akihito looked around the club smileing and feeling excited about being in an exclusve club such as Sion while still looking around he felt Kou nudge him, he turned to ask what was that for and spotted the most handsome man he ever seen in his life and the man was just stood there stareing at him, still smileing Akihito turned to his friends

"I think we should find a table and then order some drinks "

Takato couldn't take his eyes off of the giant hunk sitting in the back corner but he said " Sounds good to me, lets go" and walked off to find a table

Kou turned to mention " Is it me or do you find it strange that all tables seem full all of a sudden"

"No it's not you Kou because all the tables are full guess we will be sitting at the bar till one clears" Akihito say's to both his friends and starts to walk towards the bar with his mind still on the man with black hair and golden eyes and wearing a black suit.

Souh was the first to speak "Asami-sama the young man with dark hair,the one in the dark blue suit he was the one Feilong had captured at the warehouse, but the other two I havent seen before" and thought 'that blonde in the grey suit seems very cute just my type' and noticed Kirishima also looking at him too.

Asami was thinking that Souh was right the young man with dark hair was the one from the warehouse but was much to busy watching the young silver haired man in the white suit to accually care, he saw they were trying to find a table to sit at but they were all full and were heading towards the bar 'Hmm thats not good I cant have that and turned towards Kirishima and Souh.

" Make some room, we are going to have some guests at our table"

both Kirishima and Souh started to shuffle around and added extra chairs while Asami walked over to three younger men to invite them to sit at their table.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you were looking for a table to sit at, as all the table are taken I was wondering if you like to join me and my two friends at our table...there's plenty of room and if we decide to leave then you have the table for yourselves"

Akihito, Kou and Takato were shocked this gorgeous man had the nerve to approch them and ask if they would join him at his table, they look at each other and talked amounst them selves before replying "Are you sure it ok, because we don't want to intrude" Kou asked Knowing Asami recognised him from the warehouse.

"It's fine we don't mind at all there's plenty of room, we even added extra chairs"

Takato leaned back to take a look at their table and saw the big hulking blonde man stareing in their direction and quickly turned back to Akihito and whispered

"Aki say yes I don't mind shareing tables, besides I wouldn't mind getting to know mister hulk over there"

Akihito raised his eyebrows at Takato's peice of news

"Hmm you like him thats great because I have got my eyes on mr golden eyes" Akihito turned to the man who has yet to introduce himself

" That would be great thanks so much for offering us to sit with you and your friends"

Kou spun around to look at Akihito like he has lost his mind, but realized they dont know that he has already met this man Asami Ryuichi, all Kou could do was nod in agreement and they all got up from where they were sitting at the bar and headed to the table where they were greated by the two other men

"Hello I'm Kirishima Kei it's a pleasure to met you all" Kirishima said before pushing his glasses back up and the giving a slight bow, next was Souh giving a bow "It's very nice to meet you I'm Souh Kazumi" and then with giving a bow but a nod instead "And I'm sorry I should have introduced myself before I'm Asami Ryuichi and it's absolute pleasure to meet you" while looking at Akihito.

Kou was kind of nervous and dint want to introduce himself but Takato nudged him to go first and he reluctantly did

"H-Hello...Umm I'm Tachibana Kou and it's a pleasure to meet you" bowing a little to deeply, Next was Takato to introduce himself with a smile

"Hi I'm Masaki Takato" with a slight bow and a sllight blush, Akihito was just shaking his head while trying not to laugh at is friends then he introduced himself

"I'm Takaba Akihito, it is great to meet you all" being the most relaxed out of the three he took a glance at Asami to see his reaction to his name, because everyone has some sort of reaction when they here the Takaba name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 coming at you loves 
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

After all introductions were made, drinks were ordered and now all six men sat drinking and talking amoungst themselves Takato and Souh were having a discussion about the best security methods, as well ancient weaponry, Kou was slow but surely getting to know Kirishima and were talking numbers and thier likes and dislikes of food and movies and that left Akihito and Asami, they were just sitting there watching and every now and then eye each other from over their glass of beveridge.

Asami turned to Akihito to ask a question and noticed him looking at him with a fire just smoldering in his eyes, he grabbed his glass to take another sip of his drink before talking to this fine beauty sitting beside him.

"So Takaba-san I was just wondering something, You wouldn't happen to be related to Takaba Takahiro by any chance"

Akihito paused in the middle of his drink and thought 'Here we go I had a feeling he was going to ask about Grandpa' feeling slightly let down.

"Yes...Yes I am he is my Grandfather, why do you ask" quickly takeing a sip to wet his now dry throat. Asami was surprised he accually answered honestly even though he never showed it,

" Oh no reason, I just never thought I would be haveing drinks and a conversation with a business partners grandson thats all and I must say a very beautiful grandson at that" leaning forward to look into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen and then poured another glass of whiskey for him self and offered Akihito another drink.

As the night went on, Asami and Akihito were getting into a comfortable conversation talking about all sorts of things, but Akihito was releived that Asami never brought up his grandfather again, because it was embaressing to be recognized by his grandfather's connections and just wished to recognized for his own merits. He looked at his watch and realized it going on 2:30am 'No wonder I'm feeling tired maybe we should call it a night, after all we traveled a long way and only had a short nap before coming here' "Umm"...turning to Asami then suddenly feeling a bit shy and with a light blush colouring his cheeks he said

" It's getting extreamly late and at some point I would like to get some sleep so...."

Asami looked at his watch as well and 'He's right it is getting late'

"Hmm... ok but I would like to ask one thing before you leave"

Akihito paused in getting up "Sure what is it" 'Please ask me out again' he thought

"I was wondering how long will you be in Tokyo for and what were your plans for tomorrow night"

Akihito couldnt believe his luck he was starting to think he wouldn't get to see the golden eyed man again 'YES! YES! YES!' he was chanting in his head.

"We are here until Sunday and we were going to go to Dreacana tomorrow night" smiling he asked "Why do you ask"

Asami was getting excited he couldn't believe he found his potential bride in one night , he didn't think it would be this simple.

"I would like to take you out to dinner instead if you didn't mind me asking" Akihito turned to his friends and realized they were not there but near the door, Takato had a smile so big you would think he won the lottery and Kou was blushing and nodding his head furiously in acceptance to what ever was asked of him, he presumed they too were asked out for dinner tomorrow night.

He turned back to Asami and smiled "I would love to go to dinner with you, Here I will give you my number and you can text the details to me" and wrote his number on a small piece of paper and handed it to Asami and then thanked him for a great night, he got up and asami followed him to the door and out to his car that was waiting for the three young men.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand before he got in the car and kissed the back of his hand

"I look forward to tomorrow night Akihito, be safe getting back to your appartment"

and stepped aside to let him get in the car. Akihito blushed at Asami kissing his hand and now can't wait to see what happens tomorrow night and off drove the car back to the appartment for some rest.

Asami, Kirishima and Souh were acting like teenage boys, they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces and turned to walk back in side to prepare themselves to go home.

On there way to the parking garage, Kirishima couldn't help but think how such gems were under their noses the whole time and didn't know it. When they were at the warehouse earlier in the week and he saw Kou, he wanted to get know him then, but he didn't think he would see the young man so soon, was it pure luck that they turned up at Club Sion or was it fate that they would meet again.

Asami and Souh were thinking almost the same things as Kirishima not that they believed in those sort of things, but who knows it certainly seemed that way and if that was the case of fate then they hoped that it stayed that way. Souh opened the car door for his boss and friend before getting in the driver seat and starting the car, Kirishima got in the front passenger seat and buckled his seat belt before pulling his PDA out of his breast pocket and started to scroll through it to see what appointments they had tomorrow afternoon so that he could perhaps move them to another day or another time, after all they need to have time to be able to get ready for thier dinner dates and not wanting to disapoint their lovely dates and destroy any chances of even perhaps asking thier hand in marriage.

Asami Lit a Dunhill cigarette and took a drag, he couldn't wait for tomorrow night he wanted Akihito and he wasn't going to take no for an answer he was going to make Akihito his wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps Updating again YAY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning around 11 am, Takato was the first to get up out of bed and head for the bathroom to relieve himself, had a shower and brushed his teeth, he chose a pair of blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt to wear and left the bathroom to head to the kitchen for some much needed coffee and make some food for breakfast.

Akihito was the next to climb out of bed and head for the bathroom, after relieving himself he brushed his teeth, then had a shower and put on a pair of stone wash jeans and a black tshirt and left the room smelling the food cooking which made his stomach growl, reaching the kitchen he was greeted by Takato handing him a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs with toast "Thanks Takato I really need this, oh by the way is Kou up yet" turning to head to the table to sit and eat, Takato turned to get some more eggs out of the pan before he answered "No he is still sleeping, but I dont think he will be much longer" chuckling as he said this knowing he will be up with just the smell of food.

Kou woke up to the smell of food cooking and his stomach growled to be filled, so he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and quickly headed to the kitchen still wearing his sleep pants he decided to have a shower after he ate, reaching the kitchen Takato greeted him " Good morning sleepy head" and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs and toast and a cup of coffee " Good morning" taking his food, Kou headed to the table sat down and ate his breakfast, Takato joined them at the table to eat his food.

After breakfast Kou went and showered and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and blue tshirt and a blue flannelette over shirt and then they all went out to see the sights of Tokyo.

Going through his recent pile of files Kirishima had so diligently place on his desk and clicking through emails and answering ones he deemed important, Asami couldn't help but pause and think of Akihito and their date tonight and decided they will go to club Dreacana tonight and sent a text of thier plans for tonight to Akihito's phone of thier date , he will have a private room set up for his personal use and they didn't have to go anywhere for food Club Dreacana had a spendid menu to chose from, he called Kirishima to his office,

" Kirishima have Sudou set up a private room at club Dreacana for my personal use and make sure a dining table is set up and a menu as well, also to make sure the bar is stocked with a variety of drinks"

Kirishima bowed "Yes Asami-sama, I have already spoken to Sudou that you will most likely be dropping in tonight and to make sure a private room was set up for you, but I will call him again to make sure he sets up a dining table as well"

Asami couldn't beleive it Kirishima is on the ball today he really wants to get today over with for his date tonight, 'I wonder where he taking Kou to for their date' he thought and then he also thought about Souh and his blushing beauty Takato and where they were planning to go for their date.

At Club Dreacana the clubs manager Sudou Shuu was in his office makeing plans for his bosses arrival tonight, he couldnt wait to spend time with the handsome man and was startled when his phone rang and Sudou answered on the seconded ring

"Hello Club Deacana manger Sudou Shuu Speaking how may I help you"

"Sudou, it's Kirishima again I'm ringing to let you know that Asami-sama wishes for a dining table for two to be set up in the private room as well and to make sure the bar is well stocked with a variety of drinks, oh and make sure there is a dinner menu."

"Of course Kirishima-san I will make sure it is taken care of before tonight"

Sudou was even more excited as he thinks Asami has finially come to ask him for dinner and he went to make sure every thing was perfect right down to the rose in a vase in the center of the table.

At 5pm that after noon the three young men arrived back at their appartment to start getting ready, Asami left his office with Kirishima and Souh to head home to prepare themselves for thier dates and Sudou had everything prepared in the private room for him and Asami not knowing that Asami already had a date and wasnt even batting an eyelash in Sudou's direction.

At 6pm Takato, Akihito and Kou were almost ready to leave, Takato was wearing a black slim fit suit with a blue silk shirt and a slim black tie, Akihito was wearing a red patterned extra slim fit suit and black shirt with a gold colar and black belt with a gold buckle and Kou was wearing black slim pants, a black and white striped shirt and a royal blue jacket, they finished getting ready and headed out the door.

Asami was ready wearing a black dress pants and a plain white shirt and single button dinner jacket with a black bow tie, and waited for Kirishima and Souh to arrive.

Kirishima soon arrived at Asami's penthouse wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie and Souh arrived 2 mins later also wearing a black suit but with a blue shirt and a black and blue patterned tie, when all three were satisfied they left the building to head off on there dates Kirishima and Souh were picking up Takato and Kou from Dreacana after the dropped off Asami.

At Club Dreacana Sudou was in his office putting the finishing touches to his out fit he was wearing a light grey/silver suit with black accents and black shirt paired with a grey/silver tie, he had to make sure he was ready for when Asami arrived he was so excited he didnt think this moment would come in his life time.

Pulling up outside the club were two cars one Bentley and one BMW, in the Bentley sat three men Souh in the driver seat, Kirishima in the front passenger seat and Asami in the back seat where he normaly sits and was prepareing to get out of the car, Souh got out and opened the passenger door for Asami and bowed "Have a good night sir" smiling he thought 'I know I will', Kirishima got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car to stand with Asami and Souh and waited for thier dates to arrive.

Pulling up moments later a BMW stopped just behind the Bentley and three young men hopped out Takato got out of the driver seat, Kou got out of the front passenger and Akihito got out of the back passenger and walked over to the older men.

"Gentlemen nice to see you all again" Akihito said with a grin on his face "Are we all haveing dinner here together"

Kirishima and Kou, Souh and Takato almost said at the same time "NO" Kirishima spoke "No Takaba-san Kou and I are going to a fine food fair and then a movie afterward" Kou smiled and nodded, he was given a choice for his date and chose that.

Souh and Takato made plans to go to a Japanese Sword showing and have dinner at a nearby resturant and that suited them just fine.

Asami and Akihito just nodded and thought that it was great to do thier own thing and all bid each other goodnightSouh and Takato took the Bentley and Kou and Kirishima took the BMW, while Asami and Akihito walked into Club Dreacana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Review and Love because Flamers gunna flame


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 for the win yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

As Asami and Akihito walked into the club, Sudou came out of his office to go greet Asami, as he got to the front of the club he saw another young man with Asami standing next to him 'who is this little twerp with my soon to be lover, oh well... I'll just have to get rid of him' Sudou thought and proceeded forward and stopped in front of Asami, ignoring the young blond next to him.

"Asami-sama welcome to Club Dreacana, I'm pleased you chose to come here tonight, I have set up a private room for you like you asked, if you would follow me I would be happy to accompany you" giving a slight bow and a small smirk on his lips.

Akihito was not pleased that he was not geeted as well and didn't like the look this man Sudou was giving Asami, he looked like a bitch in heat and did just smirk at me, that was not on, he planned to make Asami his husband some time in the near future and he be damned if some hussy was getting in way, after all he came from a well known old blood and was well known on both ends of the business scale legal and Illegal thanks to his Grandfather.

Asami did not like the fact that Sudou didn't greet Akihito he thought it was rude and inconsiderate, When Sudou looked at him he wanted to turn around and leave as Sudou looked like he would have jumped him then and there and whats with the suit he is wearing, did he think I came here for him.

"Thats alright Sudou I think we can find our own way, just tell me which private room you set up and you can go back and do your job"

Asami said and smirked at the devistated look on Sudou's face 'Huh that would show you who's boss around here' he thought and turned to Akihito, It looked like the young man was trying not to laugh he better get him to the private room before he bursts

"Ready to go to dinner"

Akihito was busy trying so hard not to laugh at Sudou, the look he made when Asami shot him down was priceless 'I'm guessing by the way he's dressed he thought he was having some alone time with Asami, after all he looked so happy to see him, till he was told to get back to work'.

While he thinking these thoughts he saw Asami turn towards him

"Ready to go to dinner" he heard, he looked up at Asami and with a slight blush forming on his cheeks

" Of course let's go, I'm accually starting to get hungry" Akihito said grabbing hold of Asami's arm before walking off down the corrador.

Sudou was pissed and really didn't have any choice he told them which room to go to and watched Asami and his dinner date 'because he didn't bother to know who the twerp was' walk down the hall to the private room, 'Damn I wasn't told he was bringing anyone, I got my hopes up for nothing and the little shit is going to pay for that and for taking the man of my dreams' Sudou was lost in the thought again but this time with revenge. He had no idea who he was plotting against but he was going to find out soon.

Arriveing in the private room Asami and Akihito walked in and closed the door, Akihito took in the decor and was amazed but then thought of that guy Sudou and turned to Asami

"Asami could you please ask someone to change a few things in here, I dont like the decor and I think you know why"

Listening to Akihito's request he also looked about the room and understood why he would ask such a thing, the room has been decorated with tacky items such as a rose in a vase on the table and the colour of the table cloth dimmed lighting and fairy lights around the room.

"Hmm...your right this is distasteful it shouldn't take to long to have things changed" and went to call someone when he heard Akihito say

"Thats not what I ment, It's been decorated to that Sudou guy's taste most likely and thats what I dont like someone elses taste in decor, so when you asked for a private area to be set up he should have done it to your taste not to his"

Asami thought about this and realized Akihito was right, he quickly left the room to get someone to go change the decor and went back to private room and they waited while everything was changed to thier likeing which didn't take long.

While they were waiting they sat on the couches and had a drink Asami had his trademark whiskey with two ice cubes and Akihito was drinking a premium beer, and they were just relaxing with some light talk and when the decor was finished the wait staff came to ask what they would like for dinner, Asami ordered a steak with mushroom sauce and wilted spinich and glazed carrots and Akihito ordered roasted chicken with a garlic butter dressing with roasted potatoes, mashed pumpkin and honey glazed beans and carrots, Twenty minutes later there food arrived and they sat down to eat thier meal.

Sudou had found out that the decor in the Private room that Asami and his guest were in had been changed as soon as walked in and was not happy about it because he spent a whole day planning the decor, he decorated it for his date with Asami only for him to turn up with Another. He decided to find out who the pretty boy was and try to get Asami to notice him instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and love :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates hell yeaaahhh 
> 
> Disclaimer: You already know this

In another part of Tokyo in a small but tastefull traditional japanese resturant Souh and Takato sat at the low table recieveing there platter of mixed seafood and decorative veges, and two jugs of sake and they talked

"So tell me Takato how is it that you ended up coming to Tokyo this weekend" Souh asked

Takato paused in the middle of eating some salmon"Well you see..Umm...Kou, Akihito and I were told by Takaba-sama, Akihito's grandfather, that we had one year to find a partner to marry so we decided to come to Tokyo this weekend to get a head start in our search" then ate the salmon before he dropped it.

Souh was stunned at this because he to was told by Ryijin-sama that Kirishima, Ryuichi and himself had one year to find a possiable bride and here is this cute young man sitting here with him also looking for a possiable partner, he decided he wasn't going to let this chance pass him by and let this perfect catch get away.

After the ate they left the resturant and headed to the sword showing at the Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel and it was amazing to see all the swords from the Meiji era on display.

Kou and Kiriashima were at the food fair and were tasting an array of foods from around the world made with Japans own produce and they were asked for there opinions on taste, texture, smell, colour and presentation. Afterwards they headed to the movie theatre to watch the latest action movie fast and furious 7, apparently it's all the rage and surley enough it didn't disappoint. It was the perfect dinner date either had been on in a long time and both of them liked to try new things.

Towards the end of there date Kirishima asked Kou out on another date the following weekend

"Kou what are you doing next weekend, because I would like to ask you if you would like to go on a picnic date and to a garden veiwing." He said feeling hopeful.

Kou was happy Kirishima asked him out again and agreed to the date "I would love to go, Here's my number if plans change and I'll call you when I get to Tokyo" Scribbleing down his mobile number on the serviette he had in his pocket before handing it to Kirishima.

Souh also was asking Takato out for a second date for the following weekend while driving back to Club Dreacana. Takato was so happy Souh asked him out again, he kissed Souh on the cheek when they stopped at the traffic lights.

Back at Club Dreacana Asami and Akihito had finished there dinner and went and danced on the club dance floor, the went back to the private room and sat on the couch for more drinks and to both their surprise they ended up kissing, Asami leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Akihito's cupid bow lips and found that he liked it a lot, he tasted sweet with a hint of tang from the alcohol and kissed him again this time deepening the kiss.

Akihito's lips tingled when Ryuichi(because thats what Asami told him to call him) kissed him with a light lingering kiss, he ran his tongue across his lip and immediately wanted more he tasted of cigarettes and whiskey, very addictive and when Ryuichi pounced on him for another more deeper kiss he couldn't help but hang on for the ride of emotions that followed...He was hooked and he didn't want to get off Akihito knew then and there that if Ryuichi had proposed to him right then he would say yes even if he didn't know him...Because he was definatly a keeper.

Ryuichi thought he would never be able to think straight if he let this georgeous young man leave Tokyo and never be able to see him again 'Damn I wish I had met him sooner, I want to marry him now, kissing him like this is so addictive I want to keep kissing him...Damn whats happening to me I feel like a love struck fool' but reluctantly he released those sweet lips for some air, both were breathing heavy and taking deep breaths into their lungs before diving for more.

Sudou wanted to know what was happening in the private room but he didn't know how, so he decided to make an excuse to barge in fortunatly for him he didn't need one because his excuse broke out on the dance floor, an alcohol fueled fight between two men over a girl he tried to settle things between them but they weren't listening and the girl and two others got hurt, so Sudou ran to the private room to tell Asami. As he barged in he saw Asami and Akihito in a lip lock doing a tongue battle (kissing) and froze on the spot, he heard Asami growl out

"Sudou what is the meaning of this, barging in here without knocking"

Akihito was leaning back on the couch looking disheavled and panting hard from the lack of air trying hard to catch his breath he looked up to see Sudou standing there looking like a goldfish, he smiled and finially breathed out " Oh ohh your in trouble now" then giggled.

Sudou was in shock he didn't know what to say to that and he almost forgot the reason he was there in the first place

"Oh...Umm...I came here to let you know that there is fight out in the club and it's getting out of hand, just thought you outta know" looking dejected he walked out closing the door 'what do i do now he was so engrossed in the other I have no chance'.

Asami was standing there just looking where Sudou was standing and all he could hear was Akihito laughing and trying to wheeze out

"hahaaheehehaa... thats was the funniest reaction I have ever seen after catching someone kissing, hahahaahahe...he looked so lost i think he forgot how to talk for a moment there"

Akihito was laughing so hard he fell off the couch with a thud and laughed some more, Asami chuckled at what Akihito said and the irony of it all, he turned around and saw Akihito and couldn't help but laugh at seeing Akihito falling to the floor and laughing harder than he did before.

After Akihito had calmed down his laughing fit, they left the private room and walked down the main club room and to the enterence to leave and there waiting with the cars were Souh and Kirishima standing by the Bentley with huge grins and Kou and Takato standing next to the BMW smileing and giggleing like girls, waiting for there masters to come to the cars to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order Up chapter 14
> 
> You know this

The next day after sleeping in Akihito was the first to wake up, he looked at the clock it read 12:30pm and got up he needed a shower so he headed to the bathroom while showering he thought back to his date with Asami and the kiss he can still feel his lips against his and the taste of whiskey and smoke 'definatly worth it' he thought and finished showering and got out dried himself off and got dressed and then went to the kitchen for something to eat.

Kou and Takato got up at the same time and showered Takato used the main bathroom and Kou used the Ensuite bathroom that Akihito used ,they got dressed and went to the kitchen to Akihito already makeing food for them all "Hey Guy's heave a good sleep" Akihito said handing them a plate of makerel and salad and a bowl of rice "Sure did" Kou says taking his serving of food and headed to the table.

While they were eating the phone rang so Akihito went and answered it, "Hello Akihito speaking"

"Akihito... It's Grandpa I rang to ask you when you planned to come home"

"Grandpa I told you before we left that we were coming home today, we will be home this afternoon"

"Hmm don't I need you to stay there as there is a meeting I'm suppose to be at, but I'm not going to make it but you are there so I want you to go to this meeting in my place"

"Ok what's the business day or night"

"Night and I want you to be very careful and extreamly polite to the man your meeting with"

"Alright grandpa sounds like a tough one are you sure you want me to do it, I mean if I have to be that polite that must mean he is a very dangerous man and i need to butter him up a bit"

"Exactly Akihito and yes I want you to do it, I would come myself but as I said I won't make it in time I'm stuck in another meeting"

"Sure thing grandpa so details of the meeting"

" Do you have your Laptop with you"

"Yep! Sure do never leave home without it"

"Good I'll email the details to you by 6pm, and I also want you to stay for the rest of the week as well, and if you need anything such as clothes just buy them I have deposited some extra money into your account yesterday"

"Wow you think of everything don't you, alright I got it Talk to you later grandpa.... Bye"

"Was that Takaba-sama" Kou ask's sipping a fresh coffee

"Yeah grandpa said not to come home for the rest of the week and that we have a meeting tonight in his place"

Takato jumps up out of his seat surpriseing Kou

"What are you serious, so what are the details"

turning to help Kou mop up the coffee he just spilt "sorry Kou"

"I don't know yet grandpa said he will email the details by 6pm tonight"

Akihito say's turning towards his room to retreive his laptop, once he got it he returned to living area and sat back at the table Takato grab Kou another coffee and poured himself and Akihito a new coffee also, while Akihito logged into his email.

" Oh by the way guys apparently the guy were meeting tonight is a high profile so we need to go out shopping for some business attire"

Kou almost dropped him cup a second time flipping his head up

"But we dont have enough money, we spent it all on friday when we got here we dont get paid till next month"

"Chill out Kou Grandpa is compensating us, he deposited extra cash into my account to buy extra clothes...not sure about you two though"

just then and email came through from his grandfather it read

:"I for got to tell you that Takato and Kou also have extra in there accounts as compensation after all they also need clothing....P.S Dress to impress tonight it's important"

"Well guy's you don't have to worry about money for clothes you two have extra in your accounts as well, so that solves that mystery"

Akihito then takes a sip of his coffee then says to his two friends

"We better get going to buy some suits and some extra clothes before it to late"

Takato and Kou nodded and went to finish getting ready and to collect their wallets from their room. Once they came back all three headed to Ginza Shopping distrct to buy what they need for tonight.

Kou and Takato buy the same black suit and tie but Takato choses a light grey shirt and Kou chose a burgandy shirt. Akihito is another store that sells leather products and he chose a perfect form fitting black leather suit and leather tie then he went to another store and chose a blood red shirt to complement the black leather and then went to meet up with Kou and Takato and they all went to another store to choose some casual outfits and shoes and more dressy suits for business and play, when done they went and got something to eat and headed back to their appartment.

When they walked in Takato paused in the door way "What is it Takato whats wrong"

"Someones been here" he said prepareing to draw him gun

"How can you tell place looks the same as when we left earlier" Kou says

"Look the bins been emptied it was full before we left and I smell aftershave or perfume"

hearing Takato say that in a nerve racking way Akihito realized that the house keeper has been to tidy up and probaby also restocked the pantry and fridge too.

"Wow Takato chill out if the bin is empty that means the house keeper has been, Grandpa did say this would happen and we didnt need to buy anything unless it was something specific"

Takato had forgotten about that and relaxed and continued to the liveing room with Kou and Akihito. Kou goes to the kitchen for something to eat and a drink and finds a three plates of food made up "Hey guy's the house keeper made food for us too" grabbing one and a juice from the fridge, Takato and Akihito enter the kitchen and grabbed a plate each and also poured some juice (because drinking alcohol before a met up is not good the health) Akihito checked the time it was almost 6pm so he went to the laptop to see if his grandfather had sent the details of the meeting.

He turned on the laptop and logged into him email to find that there was a email form him grandfather he read the message but it didnt say who he was meeting 'guess we find out when we get there' he thought, the meeting was at eleven pm they had five hours to prepare them selves.

After showering each young man donned there new business suits,tied there ties, strapped there holsters on and put on there jackets, then opening there suit cases in a hidden compartment pulled out their guns checked them then loaded them before slipping them in place under there arms hidden from veiw by their jackets, grabbing there phones, wallets and shoes they walked back to the living room Kou and Takato are now in work mode so when Akihito walked in and asked

"Are we ready"

They both bowed "Yes Akihito-sama"

and turned to leave slipping there shoes on before walking out the door, Takato was already on his mobile phone ordering the car to be ready for departure, he looks at his watch 10:15 pm they had 45mins to reach the location. Once they reached the car Takato opened the passenger door for Akihito for to get in, once in he closed the door and walked to other side of the car and got in the front passenger, Kou bent down to tie his shoe lace that had come loose before climing into the driver seat and then they drove off.

ASAMI'S OFFICE:

"Asami-sama your meeting with Takaba-sama is at 11pm should we start to prepare to leave sir"

Kirishima say's walking into Asami's office before Souh burst through the door Asami was watching them in amusement 'seems my two best men are a little down today, haveing to let there sweet little boy's go must have hit them hard' "Souh whats the matter, you seem to be in a bit a rush barging in my office the way you did" he say's raising his eyebrow at his cheif fo security /bodyguard.

"I'm sorry for barging in boss but Takaba-sama just rang he said he couldnt make it but he was sending a representative in his place" Souh say's scratching his head then continues "I don't know about this, dealing with a stand in it could be a trap"

Asami stands up and walks to the ceiling to floor window looking out over the city below "Hmm you could be right but this is Takaba Takahiro were talking about he would never betray us by sending just anyone to do business, I think we will find out soon who we are dealing with" turning to his two best men "Ready the car to leave for the meeting at eastern bayside shipping yards and make sure you are well prepared for any misfortune".

Kirishima and Souh left their bosses office to prepare for their unfortunate meeting thinking ' This is not good I just met my perfect match and we set up a date for next weekend, SHIT what if things went wrong we would never get to see them again'in their minds they paused 'Is this what it's like to be in love should i message him to cancel next weekends date just in case' shaking their heads and getting back into work mode the hurried to get ready.

Asami was sitting his chair smoking a cigerette and having a glass of whiskey thinking almost the same thing as Kirishima and Souh (like they can read each others mind) he was just as worried, 'Just who did Takaba send for the meeting' hearing a beep on him mobile phone indicating a message it was from Akihito

"Just letting you know that we had a change of plans, we are still in Tokyo as we have a few meetings to attend. Hope we can meet up for lunch or maybe dinner sometime this week. T.A"

Asami sent a message back

" I would love to but I also have meetings to attend ,so I will have to see if I have the time"

he recieved a message from Souh stateing the car was ready and they were prepared, he retrieved his gun from the bottom draw, checked it and loaded it before putting it in his holster before leaveing his office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter you have all been waiting for 15!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

The first to arrive at the shipping yards was Asami, Kirishima and Souh and about 12 of their men for extra security and noticed nobody else had arrived yet, so Asami ordered his men to run perimeter checks and search the nearby building he had a bad feeling they were being watched,

Five minutes after Asami and his men another car pulled up slowly near the main gates of the shipping yards and stopped the three people in the car had seen about 15 people, three by the parked vehicles and 12 doing security checks, they decided to wait a few minutes till the men had finished as they didn't have the usual amount of security with them and would want to know if it was safe.

Two men rush back to the three men by the cars which gave them the all clear to drive in, it was dark so they couldn't see much as they drove up they saw the three men that were by the car walk into a warehouse, guessing thats the place the meeting was to be held.

"Shit... I'm kinda nerveous with this meeting, Hey Aki are you sure Takaba-sama never said anything about who we were meeting tonight" Kou ask's rechecking his gun

Akihito was also rechecking his gun "Yes I'm sure Kou... now focus on the task at hand" Kou nodded before Takato pulled the car to a stop not far from the already parked cars.

Kou got out and looked around and nodded to Takato, then he got outa nd walked to the other side and opened the door for Akihito to step out, they started to head for the warehouse not knowing that the ones they were meeting were the very people they had been thinking about that whole day.

Inside the warehouse Kirishima and Souh were starting to get nerveous as the person they were suppose to meet were late "I don't like this, the replacement for Takaba is late and thats not a good sign" Kirishima states, Souh turned towards the men near the door for a sign "Souh-san their here three of them" the man named Hojo Mamarou exclaimed, before opening the door.

Asami was sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette and haveing a drink while waiting when here one his state that the one's they were waiting on had arrived, 15mins late but they were here now we can finially start business.

Walking up to the doors that were now reopening Akihito, Kou and Takato went on alert as the crossed the threshhold and stepped into the warehouse and froze ont he spot at who they saw, standing before them were Souh, Kirishima and Asami smirking like it was some joke or was that relief. Kou was the first to break the silence

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, KEI-SAN WHY ARE YOU HERE" he say's at the top of his lungs,

Takato flipped him on the back of the head telling him there was noneed to shout

"Well I guess the mystry of who we were meeting is solved, wouldn't you agree Akihito"

"Yes quite so" staring at Asami from where he stood then say's to Asami

"From the look on your face your just as surprised as I am, my grandfather told me the details but he never mentioned who I was meeting with even as I asked him several times" "the cunning old bugger" Kirishima was shocked alright at the way Akihito would speak about Takaba-sama, Asami walked forward to meet Akihito face to face, once close enough he looked at Akihito from head to toe 'He looks good in leather and started haveing thoughts of some play time in his secret room and then he smirked and replyed

"I wouldn't say I'm surprised, but not knowing who the replacement was had me slightly worried, who would have thought he sent you" grabbing Akihito around the waist and pulling him close.

Akihito gasp when Ryuichi pulled him flush to his body he felt something hard poke his stomache "Either thats a gun your poking me with or your very glad to see me" he chuckled, Ryuichi raised his eyebrows at the old cliche saying and bent down to whisper in Akihito's ear

"I'm going to show you very soon just how much once I have you naked and on my bed then you will find out how glad I am." recieveing a shiver from Akihito from his words, he stood back up "Lets get business started shall we".

Akihito was stunned and he now had promising thoughts run through his head 'If what I felt was what I think it was...Wow now I want to see with my own eyes this dark promise, but only just met. What do I do, it's obvious he wants me and I want him....' walking over to where Asami sat 'I'll think about it later after we do business' and sat on the other chair provided.

Kou and Takato stood behind Akihito and stared at Souh and Kirishima who stood behind Asami and finially business was under way.

Sitting in a hotel bar were to old men that have been friends since their college days, they were haveing a drink and talking about old times then one of them spoke about the meeting that was taking place

"I would love to see the look on my sons face when he sees the replacement you sent and finds it's your grandson" say's Ryujin taking another sip of his drink

"HeHe I know what you mean, when I asked Akihito to take over the meeting he ask several time who he was meeting but I didn't answer, I wanted him to be surprised" Takahiro saidatking a drink himself before contiueing on "You know Ryujin we have been planning this for a couple of years now, we need to give them a bit of a push to speed things up"

Ryujin agreeed his son wasn't getting any younger he was already in his thirties and it was about time he got married

"I agree with you there we definatly need to speed things up, but hopefully tonight might just do that. Ryuichi had this daydream look when i spoke to him last like he was really considering my words"

Both men sat in comfortable silence just dreaming of the day they will finially see their grandchildren and their son/grandson happy.

During their meeting and working out details and payment Kirishima whispered into Asami's ear that Feilong was there outside the warehouse and before anything else could be said Fielong and Yoh and 7 of his men burst through the doors, forcing every one to draw their guns and point them at Feilong and Yoh, all except one person Akihitowhen he drew his weapons 'thats right he has two guns' he was pissed he thought this was a set up and that hurt him deeply, he pointed one gun at Feilong being the intruder and one at Asami. Asami was not amused he had a gun pointed at him by his wife to be (thats right he dicided he is going to marry Aki) and Feilong had interupted their meeting and now every one is on edge.

Raising his eyebrows at Akihito and ask "Why are you pointing that gun at me, he is the intruder point it them"

Akihito was very angry to say the least and confused he didn't know what he should do think before he spoke

"Well it's not I know you and this could have been a set up for my grandfather but he sent me here to take care of business because his reflexes arn't as good" shrugging his shoulders "Sorry but thats just my theory, so please dont take it person if I shoot you"

Asami just lit a cigarette and took a drag allowing the nicotine to flow through his system to calm his nerves thinking ' My god looking at him now is the hottest thing i have ever seen, thats it as soon as we finish here he's definatly mind tonight and every night after' , then walked over to Akihito and grabbed him around the waist and smashed their lips together in a very passionate kiss and he wasn't the only one Souh claimed Takato in a very steamy kiss and Kirishima was kissing Kou to the point of breathlessness.

Feilong and Yoh were just standing there gapping at what they saw before Feilong decided to breakup there little orgy

"Umm... excuse me but do you mind focusing back on me for a moment, Asami I heard you were meeting that man Takaba tonight and I wanted to meet him, but it seems the old man you described is a bit younger than he seems" smirking as he said this.

"No Feilong this is Akihito, Takaba Takahiro's grandson and my wife to be"Asami announced.

Akihito was shocked speakless at this 'He want's to marry me.....OH YES!' was all he could think before he finially said to Asami

"We will finish our meeting later and we also have other things to talk about, I'll take my leave for the moment" grabbing his jacket and putting it on and put his guns back in his holsters "message me when your done" and turned to Takato and Kou who were dizzy from being kissed "Takato, Kou pull your selves together were leaveing" and all three young men walk out of the warehouse got in their car and drove away.

Asami and Feilong just stood there neither on said anything Asami just smirked thinking of the I just got kissed look on Akihito face 'It suited him, I'm just going have to do that more often' and Feilong wanted to laugh at Asami daydreaming

"Well that was unexpected, who would have thought the great Asami Ryuichi, the Dragon King of Tokyo would fall head over heals for a pretty young thing like that" smiling

"Watch yourself Feilong that pretty young thing is just as dangerous as me, if you mess with him you won't just have me after you but his Grandfather as well" Asami turned to grab the paper work on the table and readied himself to take his leave before he left he said one last thing to Feilong

"If you want to meet with Takaba Takahiro so badly, I will see if he will meet with you and set up a meeting in a couple of days" and walked out to his car and drove back to his Club messageing Akihito that he was done and to come to Club Sion.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN Chapter 16
> 
> *Whispers* I am too poor to own any of this

After leaveing the shipping yards Akihito, Takato and Kou drove back to there apartment, once there they sat down either at the dining table or on the lounge, they were stunned into silence as not one spoke as of yet. There was beeping sound indicating that someone received a message...no that was wrong all three received a message.

Kou pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the message it was from Kei :'Come to Club Sion' it read

Takato pulled his phone from his jacket to read the message he recieved from Kazumi : 'Come to Club Sion I want to see you' Takato touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and remember the kiss

Akihito picked up his phone he plonked on the coffee table it was from Ryuichi :' I'm sorry for our interruption earlier but I want you to come to Club Sion to discuss our business and there's something else we should tallk about' he quickly texted back 'Be there in 15mins make sure you allow passage into the club' and got up again Kou and Takato messaged back 'Be there soon' and they went back out to get into the car and drove to Club Sion.

Asami Kirishima and Souh were in Asami's Office when they recieved there messages Kirishima and Souh gave a small to their messages 'they were coming', Asami turned to his men "make sure they can walk straight in no delays" both men bowed "Yes of course Asami-sama" and both men were off to make sure their young brides make it through the doors of the club with out problems.

Outside the club the three younger men had pulled up and got out of the car and started to walk to the door but was stopped by some big bruiser guarding the door demanding their club card, which they dont have and it's not open night so they can't just walk in "Listen here Asami is expecting us and we don't go in....." just then Kirishima appeared and Kou moved forward "Kei-san thank god, the dimwit here wouldn't let us in"

Kirishima's eyebrows rose " I appolgise we were on our way to let the doorman know you would be arriveing and to let you straight in but please come in Asami-sama is expecting you"

"Thank you Kirishima-san I did tell to make sure we could get in" walking through the door into the cluband started to walk down the hall toward the elevator.

" Yes I understand and we will make sure you can enter the club at anytime from now on "Kirishima says entering the elevator with Takato, Akihito and Kou. They headed up to the top floor of the building and walked out towards the huge wooden double doors at the end,

"This is Asami's office I take it" Akihito said offhandedly "Yes it is, Please enter" knocked on the door and opened them for the three younger men to enter, inside Asami and Souh were waiting for them, once the door was closed their meeting began.

Finishing up their business was a breeze it only took 20mins and now for there other business that they needed to talk about.

"So what was that all about kissing me and then proclaiming me as your wife to be, we have only just met and as far as I'm concerned I do have a say in who I marry" Akihito said turning his head towards the bar on the side wall near the bookcase "Do you mind if I have a drink"

Asami smirked (Now thats irritation at it best) but said "Help yourself" once Akihito had his drink and sat back down, then taken a sip he decided to continue tallking

"I understand, you do have a say, but it's not as if you complained about it, infact you quite enjoyed that kiss and as for proclaiming you as my wife to be well that is just how i feel" 'I also know something else you would enjoy' the thought running through his head. Akihito took another sip of his drink while listening and nodded in understanding before commenting

" W..Well Umm... could we at least get to know each other a bit more first before anymore declarations are made, It's just..."

"Thats fine how about a few dates, and if we are still together in say three months, well we can go from there"

Akihito nodded his in agreement he liked the idea of more dates and three months is perfect, after all who decides to get married after the first date unless it's an arranged marriage, certainly not him.

Once that was all cleared up each of them went and paired up Kei and Kou, Kazumi and Takato and Asami and Akihito, they went off to do their own thing together Kei and Kou went down into the club for drinks and relax a bit, Kazumi and Takato went and sat in a VIP room to relax there and Asami and Akihito stayed in Asami's office.

While sitting in the clubs main room Kei leaned over and kissed Kou's neck and then kissed his way up to Kou ear before whispering his decision in kou ears that he will also get to know him but still wants him anyway. Kou was very happy about that because he also stands firm with Akihito.

Kazumi and Takato were fawning over each other Takato didn't mind jumping straight into marriage now, because Kazumi and he have vertually the same tastes and views and they can get to know each other properly afterwards.

Kazumi said "After our next date I want to declare you as mine"

"Thats fine with me Kazumi" Takato say's while pulling Kazumi down for another kiss.

Asami and Akihito were just talking after the others left, Akihito got up and walked to the window behind Asami's desk

"It's really beautifull the view from up here, don't you think so" he said absentmindedly.

"I never really thought about it, but since you mentioned it" looking towards Akihito leaning against the window "It is a beautiful veiw"

Akihito whisked his head around to see Asami stareing at him and realized what he ment and blushed.

Asami couldn't help but think 'Ahh there he is the blushing beauty from Friday night' he got up from where he was sitting on the couche and stalked towards Akihito with slow measured steps making Akihito to turn his entire body towards Ryuichi and backed up flush against the window till he had nowhere else to go, his breathe got caught in his chest, he tried to breath but all he could do was hold it as Asami came forward more and pressed into him burying his head into Akihito's neck breathing in his scent, before long they too were kissing and fondling each other but decided not to take much further just yet, even though they really wanted to.

After a few hours of drinking and kissing and kissing and drinking some more they decided to call it a night, bidding each other goodnight with a feather light kiss (or a smouldering hot kiss in Asami's terms) they went there seperate ways. Asami, Kirishima and Souh went back thier building to thier cold homes to sleep lonely and Akihito, Kou and Takato went back their apartment to sleep in their cold beds to sleep alone , each wishing they could be with other tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this and tell us your thoughts but flamers will be used to make all kinds of baked goods


	17. Chapter17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know an author is dedicated to you when they wake up at 1:44am to post two chapters
> 
> Disclaimer: Own Nothing

Akihito was lying in his bed tossing and turning, he couldnt sleep his mind was on Ryuichi 'Maybe I should skip all my Ideals and just go for it, I mean I like him...alot and he definatly likes me if that kiss he gave me was anything to go by'.......'To hell with it maybe I should just call him' then he heard the front door open and close and he jumped out of bed and ran to the living room to find Kou and Takato fully dressed to go out "Where are you two going" he asked a little confused although he had a feeling he knew

" We couldn't sleep so we are going to see Kei and Kazumi and probably stay there the night" Takato say's putting on his coat

"Dont worry Aki we will be back in the morning" Kou said grabbing his shoes in the process.

Akihito didn't know what to say as he watched as his friends walked out the door " Kou I thought you felt the same as me and stood by the getting to Kei first before anything else" frowning at Kou

"Yeah I do but that was only for declaring marriage I never said anything about not getting to know him other ways" and both were out the door before he could say anything more.

After Kou and Takato left he thought about what Kou said and he was right there is no harm in getting to know Ryuichi in other ways, but asking for marriage can wait three months, he walked back to his room and grabbed his phone and texted Ryuichi

:" Hey are you awake" and waited for a few minutes before his fone beeped indicating a message

:"Yes I am...Why?"

:" Umm...do you want to come over to my place" feeling a little embarrassed like he was a girl asking for a date or something like that

:" Are you feeling a bit lonely Kitten" Is he teasing me Aki thought

:"Maybe just a little...and dont tease me or I'll dump your arse and find someone else"

:"Don't... I've already claimed you as mine and I made promise to you to wait"

:" Yeah but that promise was only to wait to declare marriage"

a long pause from Asami indicating that he was probably pissed at what Aki said, so Aki sent another message

:" Ryuichi your not angry are you, I won't go looking for anyone else...I only have eyes for you"

:"I'll be there in 10 mins" Ryuichi texted back

So Aki prepared himself for the inevitable he was going to give himself to Ryuichi, he really wanted this since the kiss on his hand on the friday night thinking out loud "Geez Aki grow a pair would you, there nothing to be scared of after all your a Yakuza/Business man and come from a long line of Yakuza blood this should nothing".

Ten minutes later there was ding dong of the door bell and he went to answer it, peaking through the peep hole he saw it was Ryuichi and opened the door inviting this tall sexy man inside. He followed after him to the living room

"Would you like a drink" he asked walking over to the bar on the far wall

"Yes I wouldn't mind, so this is where you have been staying, what about Kou and Takato".

"No need to worry about them they went to see Kirishima and Souh and won't be back till morning" hand over the drink he just poured before he sat down on the couch

Ryuichi moved closer to Akihito and put his arm around him and pulled him to lean on his shoulder and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ryuichi could tell Akihito was nervious and so tried to calm his nerves, he glided is fingers over his upper arm stroking the skin leaving goosebumps in there wake and felt the tension seep from the small body next to him and then a sigh. Asami turned slightly and placed a chastised kiss on Akihito's forhead , when Akihito looked up at him he dip down and planted a kiss on his lips and Akihito responded gingerly kissing his lips too.

Akihito knew he wanted Ryuichi but was unsure if he was doing right and was trying to go with the flow, Ryuichi's came out and licked his bottom lip and he gasped allowing enterence and now their tongues are doing battle, when Ryuichi pulled back he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath but managed to say

"Please,I kind of a little scared...It's my first time with anyone" trying to calm his racing heart.

Ryuichi smiled at him "That means if I take you now, that makes you completely mine because no one else has touched you but me"

Akihito liked that idea, to solely belong too this man, he was trying to think but his thoughts were getting muddled by this perfect man and got swept along with motion.

Asami deepened the kiss and his hands were seeking skin contact, he moved to Akihito's neck and earlobe and he recieved a gasp when he finally touched smooth silky skin, he lifted the shirt more and moved down towards two pert nipples and started licking one, while pinching and twisting the other and the swaped and did the same giving each nipple the same attention.

Akihito was gasping and moaning at the sensations that sinful mouth was causing, while his own hands were gliding across Asami's back feeling the corded muscle rippling under the skin still covered by cloth, he wanted to feel his skin and tried to remove the shirt but because of the mouth thats currently working his nipples into a spine tingleing frenzy his forget to work.

Suddenly Asami stops sits up and quickly takes his shirt off (he was aware of Akihito trying to take the shirt off) and leans back down looking into Akihito's lust filled hazel eyes and liked what he saw, his hand slid down Akihito's belly feeling his skin and when he saw those eyes widen he leaned in to kiss him again licking his lips and sucking his tongue and slid down to taste those delectable little buds once again and haveing Akihito writhe in sweet submission.

Ryuichi slid his hand down to waist band of Akihito pants and slowly slid his hand in to stroke the hard on thats been pokeing him for a while now and from the loud graon he heard Akihito was painfully aware of it too, he gently stroked it and slowly licking his way down the southern end of Akihito's body, then his flicked out to taste the sweet honey dripping from honey pot that is Akihito's penis, a loud moan came from Akihito and he uncontiously widened his legs to allow better access and unfurling the little rose bud beneath his sacks.

He just had to taste it and lightly touch the crinkled star with his tongue and Akihito almost jumped off the couch "OH MY GOD!" he yelp quickly looking down at where Ryuichi was between his legs, to be surprised was an under statement but again he felt that wet sinful muscle still poking and prodding at his entrance and the more he began to relax and enjoy and then it stopped, he looked up at Ryuichi and saw he was looking towards the bedroom door and looked at him before he got up from his position, Akihito noticed a very prominant bulge in his pants and he uncontiously licked his lips, Ryuichi smirked at the action and bent to pick him up and quickly walked to the bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

Laying on the bed Akihito watched as Ryuichi undid his pants, first the belt, then the button and finially the zipper slowly being unzipped, like he was reveiling a secret never to be told and then his pants dropped to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers and a heated look that was staring at him hungrily like he ready to devoure him completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Ryuichi kneeled on the edge of the bed and crawled slowly towards Akihito till he was right between those milky thighs again, still looking at him and leaned in for another heated kiss till they needed air and then slowly slid down towards his quarry this time he probed that luscious little star with a finger but thought maybe lubericant would be better and got up to go get his jacket and got the lube from the inner pocket (he came prepared)and sat back on the bed in the same position he was in greasing up his fingers he tried again, probing and pushing till the tip of finger slid inside, a gasp came from Akihito "MmmH" he pushed his finger in more and slid it out again till only the tip remained and with each push his finger went deeper and deeper, after a few minutes a second finger joined the first "Oh Ohhh Ahh Mmmn" Akihito moaned, Ryuichi added yet another finger now three in total, stretching Akihito's hot silky hole wide loosening it enough to be able to fit the next thing.

After a few minutes of fingering Akihito he got up on his knees to take off his boxer shorts, Akihito was watching and as soon as he pulled them down his cock sprung free of it's confines and stood slightly away from his belly dripping precum, he looked up at Akihito his eyes were huge and staring straight at his dick in shock. He leaned forward and kissed Akihito again, then kissed his way down to his neck to whisper in his ear

"Don't worry baby I promise not to hurt you, I'll make it pleasurable for you to forget any discomfort , so just relax" and licked the shell of his ear and kissed his way down to the collarbone leaveing kiss marks all the way before taking Akihito into another heated kiss.

Akihito could feel the tip of that huge dick pressing against his hole slowly stretching him open, it hurt but his mind was going into another blur and he couldn't think and Ryuichi was pressing all the right buttons to take him mind off of it and before he knew it Ryuichi leaned up "Will you look at that all the way to the hilt" he looked down and sure enough he had taken all of Ryuichi's cock in,he was curious so he slid his hand between them while looking at at Ryuichi and he was looking at Akihito neither moveing, just feeling and he felt the base of Ryuichi cock stretching his hole open while buried deep.

Ryuichi felt Akihito's hand gingerly touch where they were joined, he felt the muscles holding him place relax and so he slowly withdrew and pushed back in just as slow trying not to rush he didn't want to hurt Akihito, after a few slow thrusts he picked up the pace, it felt heavenly inside that hot wet hole and Akihito was moaning was music to his ears and more thrusts he hit the right spot and he went off like fireworks and it took all of him to hold back till Akihito said "Ohhh....PL...PLEASE.... M...MORE" Then all his restraint went out the window pounding into Akihito hitting those bundle of nerves with every thrust Ohh..G..GOD..I'M GUNNA C...CUMMMMM" thrusting harder "Cum for me baby" and he did screaming his release calling his name "RYU-ICHI" before he callapsed and turned into a pile of jelly, he thrusted into him three more time before he too emptied himself into that hot cavern that squeezing him and sucking him dry.

He gently pulled out and received a whimper for the loss and leaned against the headboard both trying to catch their breath, he was the first to get his breathing under controll and lit a cigarette, Akihito was laying there with a huge smile on his face and a giggleing slightly from the adrenalin courseing through his body. "Th...That was....A..Mazing" Akihito gasp's still trying to get his breath back.

Ryuichi smiled before he leaned down "The one who is amazing is you " and pressed another kiss to his lips "Shall we go for round two" as he felt himself become hard again.

"Are you serious let me get my breath under controll first" feeling Ryuichi's cock poke him in the side "Well I must say you certainly did well for your first time" said Ryuichi while sliding his hand down to fondle Akihito's forming hard on and gave it a light stroke earning a moan and round two has started.

After several hours and four rounds they finially fell asleep by then it was morning, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and casting is celstial warm glow over the land and in the bedroom, but two people were now fast alseep and four more were settling in for a day of rest after their night time excerise came to an end (Sion corparation will not be working today).

Kirishima opened his eyes and jumped out of bed wrapping himself in a robe before running to get his tablet to reschedule all appointments and meetings for that day, as even he was exhausted but very satisfied and smiled while staring at the young body laying in his bed.

Souh was smiling in his sleep and had his arm wrapped around the body next to him, he wouldn't let go of Takato, even if a Typhoon came to try and rip them apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli here and here is a Chapter you have all been requesting woot!
> 
> You know the drill

　

SOUH'S PLACE

After leaving their apartment Takato and Kou went to the address the Kei and Kazumi had texted them earlier, it was only Ten minutes away they arrived and Asami walked past them on his way out, they looked at each and smirked they had a feeling that he was heading to see Akihito because he was alone and in a hurry.

They went to the elevator and pressed the 37th floor and the doors closed the ride up seemed slow compared to their heartbeats, but they finially arrived, when the doors opend they exited Takato went left to knock on Kazumi's door and Kou went right heading to Kei's door and knocked.

Kazumi opened the door to find his blushing beauty standing there "Hi there stud" he said but Kazumi just grabbed him and whisked him off to the bedroom slamming the front door in his eagerness they imediatly start kissing and tearing each others clothes off, Kazumi sat up on his knees and looked down at Takato who was looking at him through hooded eyelids and breathing slightly heavy, he thought Takato laying there was the most beautiful site and started to caress his abdomen, then leaned down to kiss him, both were hot and hard and their hands were everywhere eager to touch the other.

Takato slid down the bed and gave a tentative lick to Kazumi's cock and then kissed his way down to his heavy ball sack and back up swirling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and giving a hard suck, then slid down the length relaxing his throat muscles to take Kazumi deeper, thinking 'My god he tastes good and he is so big....I wonder how it feels to be fucked by this monster' it's not as if he was a virgin, he had a couple of partners which gave him enough experiance, so he knows how to please.

Sliding back up he let the cock go with a small POP and crawled back up to kissing Kazumi along the way, Kazumi was looking down watching Takato kiss his way back up, grabbing his hips and holding him in place to feel his cock rubbing against those smooth plump butt checks and pressing against his little hole.

Teasing Takato more he had him a moaning mess, almost begging for more he grabbed the lube in his beside draw and greased up a couple of his fingers and gently probed Takato's enterence first one finger and a second and started a scissoring action to stretch the tight muscles to loosen them up. Takato moaned with this action before realized Kazumi and inserted a third, he started writhing and arching his back feeling the pleasure just from Kazumi fingering his hole.

After a few minutes Kazumi whispered "I putting it in now, are you ready"

Takato nodded "Pleease Kazumi ...H..Hurryy" moaning his eagerness to be filled and with that Kazumi pulled out his fingers and replace them with his cock and started to push it in, breaking a sweat trying not to snap his hips forward and hurting Takato in the process, Takato wrapped his legs around Kazumi's waist giving him more access and when Kazumi was finially fully seated the both of them panted heavily and waited for a minutes for Takato to relax.

Gently starting to move Takato gave a nod to say it was ok to move more and that he did snapping his hips forward and hitting that special spot inside that made Takato scream for more and he thrusted faster hitting those bindle of nerves dead on each time Takato screamed "YES...KAZUMI MORE...PLEASE!" as he came hard and more he gave all night long finially exhausting them selves around 6:30 am when the sun peaked over the horizon.

KIRISHIMA'S PLACE

Over at Kirishima'a apartment after Kou was invited in they talked for a while and they went to the bathroom to have a shower together, they washed each other and kissed, Kei touched Kou in a very loving way strocking his shoulders, gliding his hands down his sides, kissing his neck lightly and Kou could was hang on because all his scenses were going haywire. After their shower they dried off and headed back to the bedroom, Kei layed Kou on the bed caressing his soft young body his heart beat rising by the second, Kei bent to kiss Kou their tongues meeting in the middle caressing each other as if they were testing each others reaction before entangleing.

Kou's fingers ran down Kei's chest to his abdomen and across his hips and up his back feeling the muscles that rippled just under the surface, then Kei went down leaving kiss marks in his wake till he reached his prize Kou's cock dripping with precum, he licked at the head dipping the tip of his tongue in the slit and swirled around the head of the penis before working his tongue and lips down the shaft to the balls, takeing each ball into his mouth and gave a gentle suck to each one and the gave a firm lick to his crinkle just below. Kou could help but let a moan slip from his throat "Oh ohh ahh ahh ohhh mnn" whispering "Kei" all the while trying not to thrust himself deeper in to Kei hot mouth.

After ten minutes of turning Kou into a moaning wonton mess, Kei left the bed breifly to retreive the lube from the chest of draws and quickly returned already with lubed fingers pressing into Kou and with his other hand lubeing up his cock which was rock hard and acheing to fill the tight tunnel of muscles, he fingered Kou for a good ten minutes till he was stretched enough and replace his fingers with his cock and started to push in filling Kou to the brim.

"Ohhhh K..Kei so F..full I..I.n..n..need MMmn" he couldn't finish the sentence as once he relaxed Kei didn't hold back and thrusted in and out feeling those soft silky inside clenching and unclenching "Ahh ah ahh ahhh ah oHh" was the only response from Kou that he was hitting the right spot, Making love to this young man never felt so good and wanted to keep doing it for the rest of their lives, he wanted a family with him, to grow old with Kou.

While thinking this Kou said "Ohh God Kei I..I'm gunna C..Cummm" which pulled him from his thought and picked up the pace giving Kou a kiss, Kou came seconds later splattering both of them with his spunk,Kei felt the muscle around his cock tighten and pulled him along in an orgasim he hasn't felt since he was a teenager, he came hard filling Kou's insides and ripping a loud grunt from deep within his chest.

They had three more rounds of love makeing be for dawn broke and they were so tired, Kou fell asleep almost immediatly and Kei was just about to does off when he remember the meetings an appointments they had scheduled for that day and jumped out of bed forgetting his legs were like jelly and almost falling over, he quickly stablized himself and grabbed a robe hanging on the bedroom door and headed to the living room to grab his tablet and started to rearrange all the meetings and appointments to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again you know what to do


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the people who encouraged me and support me in my writing.
> 
> Here is chapter 20 enjoy.  
> I don't own anything related to the characters, I'm just playing with them.

As the day went by slowly it was 3:30 pm in the afternoon when Akihito had woken up, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to releive himself and have a shower, when he returned to the bedroom Ryuchi was awake and sitting up in bed, eyeing the delictable morsel that returned from the bathroom

"Well good morning there kitten" smirking at Akihito and caressing his body with his eyes.

"And who might I ask is a kitten " Akihito bristled, like a cat who hissed at his owner, Ryuichi couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing " he hissed again which made Ryuichi laugh a little harder,

"I'm sorry, come here" holding his hand out and smiling like a cat who got the canary,

"What's on your agenda today, do you have anything planned"

Akihito blushed when Ryuichi pulled him to sit astride and felt something hard rubbing his butt, he looked up and saw Ryuichi leaning back with his arms behind his head smirking and realised what was poking him from behind,

"Ryuichi why are you hard again, didn't you get enough during the night till dawn"

" I can never get enough, since last night gave me something to look forward to in the future....Sweetheart" reaching his hands around Akihito's waist to squeeze his plump butt cheeks, all Akihito could do was smile and moan at the feeling and leaned over to kiss Ryuichi.

"I'm hungry, I need food and you need to eat as well" he said as he got up to leave the room and go to the kitchen to start making something to eat.

Ryuichi got up and went to the bathroom after relieving himself, he showered and dried himself off and got dressed, he realized he forgot some clean clothes in his rush to come over here, that ment he had to head home and change his clothes.

He headed to the kitchen and found Akihito already plateing the cooked food and so he poured some coffee into two cups and they headed to the dining table placing the plates and coffee cups down then sat down to eat in comfortable silence.

Kei woke first and glanced over to see that Kou had not woken up yet and so went to the bathroom to shower and go to the toilet, once done he got dressed and headed to the kitchen to start making something to eat for Kou and himself, after all the excercise during the night they need a meal to give them energy that they need. Once he he finished cooking and plated the food and made two coffees, two glasses of juice and two bowls of fruit, he placed them on the table and headed to the bedroom to wake up Kou , he told him to have a shower and come out to the dining room for some food before it gets cold.

Kazumi and Takato woke at the same time and to save water showered together, dried each other off while kissing, then went to the bedroom to get dressed, once done they both went to the kitchen and made food to eat helping each other out one cooking, one made coffee and toast alternating between the two quickly plateing the food up they grabbed the plates and cups and went and sat at the table to eat Kazumi and Takato were feeding each other, like they were already a married couple.

After they all finished eating they headed out to head towards another apartment where Ryuichi and Akihito were to find out what's on the agenda since they all had a day off to relax Kirishima decided to stop at Ryuichi's Penthouse to grab some fresh clothes for his friend and headed down to the garage to get in the car.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the place where Takato, Kou and Akihito were staying and went up the elevator to a smaller version of a penthouse, Kou and Takato walked in with Kazumi and Kei.

"Good morning Aki-chan" Kou blurted out.

"Dont called me chan you dimwit" Akihito yelled at Kou, Takato flicked Kou on the back of the head.

"Stop yelling and behave, Good morning Akihito and Asami-san" bowing to the both of them.

"Yeah sorry good morning to you both" Kou said bowing.

Kazumi and Kei both bowed "good morning Asami-sama and Takaba-sama"

"Woah! calm down fella's Takaba-sama is my grandpa I go by Akihito-sama" Akihito got up waving his hands around in front of him

"We appologise Akihito-sama" they both corrected them selves.

They all sat down in the living room except Kirishima

"Ryuichi-sama I bought some fresh clothes for you from your apartment I thought you would them" handing the bag over to his friend/boss.

"Thankyou Kei, I didn't think to grab some clothes when I left the penthouse last night but I certainly had a wakeup call when I went to get dressed to make sure I pack and over night bag in the future" Ryuichi said as he grabbed the bag and headed to the bedroom to change.

Kazumi Kei and Ryuichi have realized that the things they would do for the three young men is way out of charactor for them, but also realized that they wouldn't have it any other way. Once Ryuichi had finished getting changed he headed to the living room where his new love is sitting .

" I think we can head out somewhere what do you say" he asked while fixing his tie

"where do you suggest" Akihito said getting up to help Ryuichi with his tie.

Everyone else were watching this domestic blissful moment of Akihito doing wife duties of tying Ryuichi's tie. Ryuichi was looking over the top of Akihito's head to see the others staring and smiled at them knowing what it was they were staring at.

Akihito looked up and saw him smile and smiled himself " What are you smiling at" he asked

"Oh nothing, only you doing my tie is something a wife would do" Ryuichi replied.

Without thinking Akihito smiled and said

"Yeah I know weird isn't it, I would marry you now if i could" then realized what he said and blushed in embarressment when he also realized who was in the living room with them.

Kou and Kei and Takato and Kazumi all smile and cheered in happiness for their two friends Ryuichi said

"How about we go on a picnic, I'm sure I can remember a nice spot I use to go to when I was younger"

"Ryuichi the day is almost over it's like 4:30 in the afternoon" Akihito said walking over to grab a drink for them all.

"Hmm alright just dinner then" Ryuichi said "I think we should get ready to go to that new resturant that just opened at the bayside plaza.

Everyone nodded in agreement a triple date sounds good and then next weekend they have indivdiual dates. They all got up Ryuichi, Kei and Kazumi kissed their boys before leaving "We will come pick you up in about an hour and a half is that ok" said Ryuichi and closed the door.

Akihito, Kou and Takato went to have another shower each and dressed in their nicest suits they were saving for a special night like tonight, smiling all three waited for there men to arrive.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review,  
> Even suggestions will do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the characters just borrowing them.

That night when 6:30 pm came and the three older men turned up at the younger men's apartment building when Kazumi blurted out

" I'm going to propose to Takato on our next date" Ryuichi and Kei were shocked "What so soon, you only just met him Kazumi" Kei said looking worried.

"I know what you mean Kei, but I feel as if Takato is the one for me we even share the same interests, I dont want to lose him....so I have decided" Standing firm with his decision.

Ryuichi felt the same but if he ask to soon it could drive Akihito away so he told Kazumi

"I know how you feel Kazumi, but if you ask to soon you could end up driving Takato away... I made the promise to wait six months at least to ask for Akihito's hand, then plan to marry him six weeks after that" smirking at thought of Akihito doing his tie earlier, something only a wife would do.

While they were talking about the future Takato, Akihito and Kou came out of the building towards them, Ryuichi looked towards the three younger men and eyed Akihito, he looked gorgous and wondered what would happen if he asked Akihito now but quickly put it out of his mind when they approached

"What were you thinking about hmm" a sweet voice whispered in his ear, he smiled and looked down at the beautiful blonde and caressed his cheek.

Takato and Kazumi were nestled together in each others arms they felt the same for each other, Kazumi buried his face in Takato's neck he smelt good and gave a lingering kiss before he stood up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Kei hadn't said anything earlier about Kazumi wanting to propose to Takato, he was thinking of doing the same thing, to tie this beautiful brunette to him anyway he could, there was no way he was letting Kou go. Kei never in a million years would have thought of falling in love or marriage, in their world it is not so easy to achieve but here they are, all three of them head over heals and contemplating marriage.

They drove to the new resturant got out and walked in side thankful that they had a private area prebooked or they would be standing in line like the rest of the people, they were lead to there seats and sat down Asami, Kei and Kazumi excused themselves Ryuichi went to speak with the manager, while Kazumi went to get drinks from the bar and Kei went with Ryuichi as they had some business to see to, leaving Akihito, Kou and Takato by themselves for a few minutes so they talked.

Akihito asked Kou a question "How are things with Kei-san, I mean you were nervous on the friday night" Kou fidgeted in his seat

" I'm ok I think I'm in love with him, umm...I have something to confess so please dont be mad" Kou said looking down in shame

Akihito thought the reason he looked away was because of his feelings for Kei-san, but became worried when Kou wouldn't look back up

"Kou what is it that has you so worried that I would be mad at you" Akihito asked

" Umm... This is not the first time I have met Kei, or Ryuichi-sama or Kazumi_san , I have met them once before" he was not sure if he should tell them but the promise was not to tell Takaba-sama.

"Did you meet them at the warehouse when you went to check on Takaba-sama's shipment a few days ago" Takato asked curious about where this conversation was heading

Kou nodded his head "Yeah I did" looking up at Akihito " I'm sorry Akihito, I didn't mean to keep it from you" frowning that his friend would be angry.

"Tell me what happened for you to met them" Akihito said taking a drink of water wishing to be alcohol.

"Well I went to do what I was asked by Takaba-sama and check the shipment that came in the night before and just as i was finishing up the chinese mafia turned, umm... I think his name was Feilong from Baishe Hong Kong, they were holding me prisoner and seriously I was scared out of my wits, anyway about twenty minutes later and other group came that was Kei, Ryuichi and Kazumi and a few of there men, I think they were having a meeting of their own just so happened to be in that warehouse, anyway I bargained for my life promising theat I wouldn't tell Takaba- sama about them being there and was allowed to leave, and boy did I hightail it out of there." Kou had finished his telling of how he met the three older men " I honestly didn't think I would meet them especially Kei.

Akihito got up from the table to go look for Ryuichi, he was not happy that his friend had to bargain for his own life even after hearing my grandfather name being said, but Takato stopped him by grabbing his arm and shook his head no and looked over at Kou, Akihito looked at Kou he was upset and his anger towards Ryuichi disapated , Kou really did like Kei from first glance.

Kou really didn't want to ruin everything between the older men and his friends but he couldn't go on lying and holding the knowlege that he already met them and hoped that his two friends would forgive him for holding this infomation from them.

Akihito placed a hand on Kou's shoulder to comfort him "Kou it's ok, I'm not angry at you, I was angry at Ryuichi for a moment though" that made Kou happy and when the three older men came back to the table apologising for their tardiness they enjoyed the night.

After dinner they went for a walk Kei and Kou went along the boardwalk Holding hands, Kazumi and Takato went and stood on the pier that was close by, and Akihito and Ryuichi just hung back and sat on a park bench with Ryuichi putting his arm around Akihito.

There was alot on the three older men's minds and Akihito, Kou and Takato could sense it has something to do with them, Akihito sat up from his postion to ask

"Ok what's wrong and don't give me that shit that there's nothing wrong because I can tell your holding something back from me"

"I'm not hold back anything Akihito, I was just thinking about something thats all" Ryuichi said grabbing Akihito and pulling close once again.

Akihito looked up at Ryuichi "I'm sensing it has something to do with me or us, meaning Kou and Takato and me"

Ryuichi couldn't believe it, Akihito had picked up on that but he didn't know what it was

"It is and it isn't about you and if I told you I dont think you would like what you hear"

"Is it about Kazumi wanting to ask Takato for his hand in marriage, because if thats what they both want I'm totally fine with it" Akihito said sitting up again "They totally suit each other, and I know Takato also want's this to happen"

"But it's not just Kazumi wanting to ask" Ryuichi said looking off into the distance

"Oh, so Kei also wants to ask Kou, well if that's what they want then I give them all my full support" sliding off of Ryuichi's knee onto the seat 'It would be nice If you would ask me too dispite what I said about waiting' he thought while watching Ryuichi get up and walk over to the railing and leaned on it.

Akihito felt a lump in his throat and was on the verge of walking away and going back to his apartment, he felt hurt that Ryuichi hasn't considered asking him, he looked away from Ryuichi towards his two friends when he heard Ryuichi speak

"Akihito, I also want to ask you but I also don't want to lose you if I ask to soon" turning around to face Akihito and saw something he never wants to see again, Akihito with tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly strolled over to comfort him

" Akihito" he said quietly "Didn't you hear what I said" wipeing the tears away

Akihito didn't know what to say so he nodded "yes" he finially whispered and looked back at Ryuichi "But I thought you were going to wait the three months before asking"

"Yes I was going to but I dont think I can wait that long" smiling after he answered "But you are going to have to wait till I'm ready though"

Akihito nodded "Yes of course" wrpping his arms around Ryuichi's neck and kissed him "I expect nothing else"

Ryuichi picked him up and started to walk back to the car and got in, five minutes later Kei and Kou turned up and hoped in the car too, ten minutes after them Kazumi and Takato came back it was getting chilly outside since they were on the peir it felt worse and they also got the car and headed back to the boy's apartment building to drop them off before they headed to their own home's for a good nights rest, they had work the next day and they couldn't afford another day off just yet.

Akihito, Kou and Takato bid the older men goodnight and went in side the building to the elevator and headed up to their apartment, Kou made them a nightcap and once they drank it they headed to their rooms took off htier clothes and went to bed, this time no vistors and went to sleep knowing the next time they saw their new lovers will be the following weekend for their second dates.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

As the days went by Asami, Souh and Kirishima went to work, having business meetings, signing contracts and so on, they even made some time to go to a jewler, of course on separate days, picking the right rings for their fiance's to be. Souh picked a white gold ring lined with small diamonds for Takato, Kirishima picked out a yellow gold ring with alternating saphire's and dimaonds for Kou and Asami chose a rose gold ring with a stunning ruby circled with diamonds, it was a very beautiful peice of jewlery,they made reservations at resturants of their choice and then went back to doing their work.

Akihito, Kou and Takato went back to the Takaba Estate in Fuchu, they had work to do there and they will return to Tokyo on the Friday as they had dates on the Saturday. Takaba Takahiro had called for Akihito to his office and also Kou and Takato as well when they arrived he asked them to sit and even offered them a drink which with shocked expressions they nodded yes.

When he gave the drinks to them he sat back down in his chair behind his desk before asking "So tell me about your trip to Tokyo, did you find anyone suitable to be your partner"

"Umm grandpa why do you want to know" Akihito asked taking a sip of his drink

"I want to know how much progress you made, now I know your just starting to look but I just want to know if there is any place to even look" Takahiro asked looking curious towards the three young men in front of him

"Well if your wondering if we have met anyone then the answer is Yes we have, and we are even going on a second date this weekend, as for bringing them home well please be patient we will soon... we promise" Akihito, Kou and Takato said and nodded in expectation of Takaba Takahiro's answer

"Hmm... So you have met someone and you have already been on a date and your going on a second date, do these people have names at least" smiling his answer

"Of course they do dosen't everyone....Their names are Kirishima Kei and he is dating Kou, then there is Souh Kazumi, he and Takato got on real well you would think they were already a married couple and the other is Asami Ryuichi, he and I are also going on a date this weekend" Akihito answered

Takaba Takahiro couldn't wipe the smile off of his face "Well that's fabulous, make sure to keep tight reins on them, do everything you can to not loose them."

" Why it's only a date they might not be even the right choice for us" Takato said becoming curious as to why the old man is smiling

"Well they sound wonderful and if Takato and this Souh Kazumi person are getting along then I dont see why anything would go wrong with the other two" Takahiro said knowing who the three men were that they was talking about after all his best friend Asami Ryujin was Ryuichi's father and he was also once the guardian of Kazumi and Kei after their parents had died.

"Alright I will leave it to you after all I did promise to not interfere and make your own choices, only for a year."he said

"Thank you grandpa" and went to get up before he remembered something "Oh Grandpa if in the future and we get proposed to do we have to seek your permission first or can we accept and then tell you after" Akihito asked

" Do as you see fit, there is no need to ask for my permission , I'm not the one who will be marrying the person you choose" Takahiro said as he got up from his chair and walked the boy's out of his office.

"Thanks Grandpa"Akihito said leaving the office

After Takahiro had closed the door and quickly walked over to his desk and dial the phone to call Ryujin

"*Hello Asami Ryujin, how may I help you"

"Ryujin i'ts me Takahiro"

"*Oh Takahiro how are you, why are you calling"

"I just found out that your son and my grandson have found each other and are dating"

that got Ryujin's attention "*I knew it was risky but who would have thought they would accually find each other so soon,now we just have to make sure they stay together"

"Yes I know what you mean, but according to Akihito it might not even last and he is still looking, although I did encourage him to stick it out and to keep the catch he found"

"*Hehehe you make it sound like he went fishing and caught the catch of the day, hopefully my son will propose soon. What about your other two wards"

"Oh you mean Takato and Kou, well they have got he attention of Kei and Kazumi. So my three boys and your three boys have finailly got together with out our help and only within a week"

"*Thats great news, I think I will ring Ryuichi and find out what his plans are and if he plans to ask your grandson and the others plan to ask as well, then we will have a triple wedding to plan for"

"Hehehe or three separate weddings, You know Ryujin if they found out that we planned to get them together in the first place, we would be in alot of trouble especially from Akihito and Ryuichi"

"* Yes but fate had to step in and got them together anyway without any help, now all we have to do is sit back and watch it all unfold."

"hmm yes I agree ok then i will keep in touch, and if anything goes pear shaped then we step in to help fix it Yes!"

"*Yes agreed, alright goodbye my friend"

And they both hung up and Takahiro went back to doing his paper work he put on hold, while he talked to Akihito, Takato and Kou and made his phone call. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that his grandson's will finially have a future.

At the Asami estate Ryujin was quite pleased with the development of his son finially choosing a bride and it so happens to be the very person he was going to set up his son with after one year if he didn't find someone, Takahiro said to let things develop between them at their own pace and not to interfere unless something went wrong.

Making a phone call to his son Ryuichi was going to need tact, he couldn't let him know that he already know's of Takaba Akihito and his relationship, so he dialed the number and after two rings it was answered

"* Hello Asami Ryuichi speaking"

"Ryuichi how are you my boy, doing well I hope"

"*Hello father, yes I'm doing well and so is business, so what do I owe pleasure of this phone call"

"Oh I'm ring to find out how your fairing with your search for a bride, I know it's only been a week but anything can happen in a week"

"*Huh nothing gets passed you does it, matter of fact I have found someone a beautiful blonde and Souh and Kirishima have too, we met them last friday"

"Oh thats wonderful, male or female and are they from a good family"

"* They are male and yes they are from a very good family, old blood and I beleive you know them" Ryuichi smirked knowing his father and Takaba Takahiro were old friends

"I know them, but I know many people Ryuichi who could you be speaking of"

"*I'm talking about Takaba Takahiro he's your old friend I believe, I'm dating his grandson Takaba Akihito"

"Really well thats wonderful, so tell me what are your plans then, do you plan to marry the boy or is it just a fling."

"*No father it's not just a fling, I never felt like this before towards anyone of them, Akihito make me feel things I havn't felt since I was a teenager, I plan to ask his hand in marriage in a couple of weeks after all I don't want to scare him off"

"Y..You plan to marry the boy, well thats great but don't you think you should met with his grandfather and ask for permission to marry his grandson"

"*Oh I think he will give permission, but I will meet with him anyway just to make it official"

"When exactly do you plan to ask him for his hand"

"* I not entirely sure but it will be about three weeks approximately, we need time to know each other after all, but me personaly I would ask right now"

"Ok then maybe it would be best to show some patients and waited a bit to ask, keep in me informed of your progress and well done I never would have thought you would choose Takaba Takahiro's grandson....I have to go now I have a meeting in 15 minutes keep in touch"

"* Ok father bye for now"

and both men hung up and Asami Ryujin was smiling the biggest smile of happiness, his son has finially got the motivation to think about marriage and perhaps a family too.

 

　

　

　

　

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing with them.
> 
> Here it is people chapter 23 hope you all enjoy.  
> Next chapter not far behind.

The weekend finially came and Takato and Kou were finally ready all dressed in their finist suits for their dates, Akihito had just gotten out of the shower to get dressed in his pink suit and dark pink dress shirt and pink and white tie, after finishing getting dressed he walked out to the living room and was greated by Kou and Takato dressed in their finest suits Takato is in a white suit with a black shirt and a black and white stiped tie and Kou was wearing a red suit with a white shirt and black bow tie.

They waited for their dates to arrive the three young men sat down to relax and had a small drink to calm their nerves, then 7:00 pm came and the door bell rang Takato went to the door to open it and standing there was Kei and Kazumi, he invited them in while he and Kou went and finished getting ready they grabbed their shoes and wallets and phones and headed back to the living room, Akihito went and got a ice tea for Kei and Kazumi since they were driving he thought best to give them something non alcholic and went back to sit down and waited for Ryuichi to arrive.

Kou and Kei left headed down to the car Kei was driving and were headed to a really nice japanese resturant by the bay where Kei made reservations.

Kazumi made reservations at a upscale french resturant in the heart of shinjuku for him self and Takato and left about five minutes after Kei and Kou leaveing Akihito sitting by himself.

Akihito was upset that Ryuichi hadn't arrived at the specified time and he felt like crying which was weird for him, he got up to get another glass of ice tea and the door bell rang and then he answered it, standing there was Ryuichi in a perfect form fitting Hugo Boss grey suit looking as stunning as the day he met him "Your late" opening the door a little wider for Ryuichi to enter

"I'm sorry I had an unexpected phone call that couldn't wait but I'm only 30 minutes late"

" You could have sent a message to let me know you were running late" his eyebrows rising into his hairline at Ryuichi's excuse

"Yeah I realized that on the way over here, that phone call just threw me off a bit and as soon as I finished the call I was out the door on my way here" Ryuichi said eyeing Akihito's reaction he seemed a bit prickly tonight "I really am sorry Kitten, it won't happen again I would make sure to send a message to let you know I would be slightly late if it were to happen again"

Akihito nodded "Ok apology accepted....well dont you think we should get going on our date before it gets to late"

Ryuichi smiled "Of course lets be off shall we" holding his hand out for Akihito to take

"So where are we going for dinner better be somewhere really nice" Akihito smiled up at Ryuichi

" Your just going to have to wait and see and yes I hope it's nice" heading out the door and down to the Limo parked out front of the building and got in and were being driven to their destination.

When the car finially stopped they got out only for Akihito to pause to take in his suroundings they were at the marina, Ryuichi guided him along the board walk to a Yacht thats ready for boarding, he was helped on to the yacht by Ryuichi and they sat on a couch inside while they were ferried to their destination. Looking out they stopped near the rainbow bridge and you could see the whole cities lights and it was breathe takingly beautiful, he looked over at Ryuichi and smiled. Before long dinner was served seafood platter and a crayfish for mains, the night was wonderful.

Ryuichi was nervous he wanted to propose but he was afraid he would get turned down because of the stupid promise he made, should he go for it or not was the question running through his head, he didn't want to lose Akihito because he was impatient and yet he could lose him for not even asking anyway, he was in two minds of what to do.

Both Akihito and Ryuichi enjoyed the night on the luxury Yacht and before they knew it the night was coming to an end and it was time to head back to the marina, he lost his chance to ask.

Once they arrived in the Marina, they stayed on board for a little while longer having a few drinks and made love, while sleeping he didnt feel Akihito wake up and get out of bed.

Akihito looked over at Ryuichi and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful and younger, he sighed lightly and got out of bed and got dressed, he didn't know what it was that bothered him but he felt let down, Ryuichi didn't propose and he wondered if the others had the question popped to them and a ring on their finger... he would bet Twenty dollars that Takato is sporting a new Gem on his ring finger maybe Kou too, but not him all because of that stupid condition he placed on Ryuichi.

He looked back at Ryuichi's sleeping form and whispered "I'm sorry I thought you were the one for me but it obvious you don't want to marry me....I Lo......" quickly leaving the Yacht with tears dripping down his cheeks and headed back to the apartment, not realizing that Ryuichi was awake and heard what he said and quickly got up to stop him from leaving, but it was to late.

Kazumi and Takato were at the french resturant, they ate their meal and even danced a little, then desert came white chocolate and strawberry mousse cake with a strawberry garnish and next to it was a white gold ring with diamonds across the top, he looked up at Kazumi with a huge smile across his face, Kazumi smiled back at him before he got down on one knee to ask Takato

"Takato I know we havn't known each other for very long but we have the rest our lives for that so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife"

Takato couldn't speak all he could do was nod his head , then he grabbed his glass of water to take a drink and said before he lost his ability to speak again "Yes... Yes Kazumi I will marry you" he squeaked, the whole resturant erupted in applause as Kazumi picked up the ring and placed it on his finger.

At another resturant Kei and Kou had finished their meal and were relaxing having a drink of sake when Kei pulled out of his pocket a small blue box " Kou would you do me the honor of marrying me, I know it's sudden but I fell in love with you since I saw you in the warehouse"

"OMG Kei....Yes definatly Yes" giggleing with excitment as Kazumi placed the ring on his finger and gave a very passionate kiss to seal their engagment.

Akihito stumbled into the apartment and staggered into the bedroom and collapsed on to the bed with tears still falling down his cheeks it felt like his heart was breaking he never felt like this before it felt different from when his parents died, hearing his phone ring he ignored it he didn't want to talk to anyone and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review and Kudo's


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the one your all been waiting for...Enjoy till yours hearts content. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the finder boys only borrowing them

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS

Takato and Kazumi were in the midst of planning there wedding after a very romantic dinner two weeks prior and Kazumi proposed to him, they both wanted to get married and start thier lives together and they decided eight weeks would be a good time to hold their wedding. Kou would have started to prepare as well but a week after Kei asked him he landed in hospital with the flu so they put it on hold for a little while till Kou got better.  
Akihito was a little depressed because Ryuichi didn't ask him and to top it off he has been feeling unwell for about a week now, he thought maybe he had the flu too until he went to he doctors and found it wasn't the flu, they found out he was pregnant and now he was in shock, what was he to do now, how was he going to tell Ryuichi about this. Placing a hand on his stomach and biting his lower lip, he had to think of a way to break the news to everyone and headed to the apartment he was staying in to have a lay down and hopefully he will have the answer when he woke up.  
Two hours later when he woke up he went to the bathroom to relieve himself and had a quick shower, he dried off and put on some comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to make a sandwiche and a drink, just as he sat down his phone rang, he placed down his food and answered the phone.  
"Hello Takaba Akihito speaking"  
"* Hello Kitten it's Ryuichi"  
Hearing that deep voice a shiver ran down his back and then he remebered about his pregnancy  
"Hi there what are you calling for"  
"* I was wondering what you were up to and is it ok if I came over, there is something I want to talk to you about"  
"Oh ok... well I not doing anything at the moment so it's fine for you to come over, what is it you wanted to talk about"  
"* I'll tell you when I get there, I'm on my way now I'll be there in 15 minutes"  
"Ok sure see you then"  
and he hung up looking at his phone curiously before putting it down and went back to eating his sandwiche, finishing it just as the door bell rang, he took a sip of his drink and then went to open the door to see Ryuichi standing there smirking at him.  
"Hello there handsome" he said looking though his long eyelashes " come on in" opening the door wider for Ryuichi to enter.  
"My goodness you almost sound eager for my arrival"  
"Not really I was just having a sandwiche when you rang it's not like I anticipated it" and went back to drink his juice he had left on the table and turned to Ryuichi  
"Do you want something to drink"  
"Yes please a Whiskey if don't mind" 'god knows I need it for what I'm about to ask'  
after Akihito poured the drink and handed it to Ryuichi he sat down "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about"  
Ryuichi took a long gulp of the Whiskey to calm his nerves not that Akihito could tell, when he felt calm enough he place the glass on the table and reached into his pocket to grab the item that was there  
" Akihito I know we made a promise to wait at least three months but I can't wait that long unfortunatly and so I would like to ask for hand in marriage now....Takaba Akihito would you do me the honer of becoming my wife" letting out a heavy breath that was most hardest thing he has ever done in his life  
Akihito was stunned speachless Ryuichi had asked for his hand in marriage,but why now of all times why not two weeks ago remembering the date on the Yacht, he felt bad for leaving that night, looking up at Ryuichi he watched as he pulled out of his pocket a small black box and opened it, inside was a Rose gold ring with a beautiful Ruby set in the center encircled with stunning diamonds and he began to cry again nodding his head and saying "Y.....Yess.....sob!...Yes i will marry you....sob!" jumping into Ryuichi's arms to be held by those strong warm arms.  
Ryuichi couldn't believe it Akihito had said Yes, now thinking about it he was a Yakuza why the hell was scared of being rejected is it because he had never felt this way towards anyone before he doesn't know but all he did know was heto hold his sweetheart tightly in his arms and not let go, he got the ring from the box and placed it on Akihito's finger before he changed his mind.  
Akihito looked down at his hand and saw that he is now sporting this massive rock on his finger and then thought he better tell Ryuichi about the baby "Ryuichi I have something to tell you"  
"Hmm what is it kitten"  
"Umm...I'm not to sure how to tell you, but here it goes....Ryuichi I'm pregnant"  
Ryuichi just looked at him stunned and got up from his seat 'he's pregnant but it's too soon, were not even married yet is it even mine' he thought and turned back towards Akihito and saw that he was clearly upset.  
"Akihito"  
Akihito looked up at Ryuichi when he called his name and looked straight into worried golden eyes  
"Akihito, why are you upset... are you afraid because the baby is not mine" Ryuichi said looking into sad eyes that look on the verge of spilling tears  
"What!!... not yours..umm...Ryuichi I'm afraid you got it wrong, the baby is yours but what I'm afraid you dont want me now because it to soon" he said crying his heart out  
"The baby... is mine, Is Mine, Akihito did you say the baby is mine" Ryuichi said becoming excited about the fact he was going to become a father and he is getting married.  
Akihito nodded he noted the changes in Ryuichi's eyes they went from worried to excited and happy   
"Yes the baby is your's who else would it be if not you, why would I tell you if the baby wasnt yours" trying to dry his tears and wishing he could have an alcholic drink "I have been feeling a bit off for a couple of weeks but feeling abit sick this past week so i went to the doctor think I also had the flu only to find out it's not the flu but a baby that was making me feel sick, You know hormones and other pregnancy symptoms"  
All Ryuichi could do was listen and nod thinking 'Guess our wedding would be happening sooner rather than later before he starts showing' knowing he was roughly two weeks along so they have ten weeks to plan their wedding and get married and have a honeymoon.  
Akihito broke the silence "We can still wait to get married until after the baby comes"  
Ryuichi shook his head "No definatly not we are getting married before you start showing" and kissed him deeply and passionatly feeling extreamly happy about the coming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review and love


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the finder series, just borrowing them.
> 
> Thanks to all for your patients, I'm sorry it took so long to update but here it is.

Planning a wedding was not the easiest thing to do and Takato was doing just that planning his and Kazumi's wedding, there was so much to do there was the cake, the reception centre, the church, flowers, suit for Kazumi and then for his bridal wear which he wasn't sure what to go with, the rings, music, food, invitations and he had to do all this in three months.

He was sitting at the dinning table with all sorts of wedding magazines in front of him when Kou walked in the front door, he was finially coming home from the hospital, Takato was told that they were going to wait till Kou was 100% better before they started their wedding planning, Kei had said they will probably start after his wedding. He got up to help Kou to the living room while Kei took his bag and other things to the bedroom and then I made him a cup of tea and a sandwich and then went back to the table to continue my wedding preparations.

An hour later Akihito came barging through the front door in an awfully good mood, considering he was looking depressed that morning

"Whats up Akihito you look like your over the moon about something' Kou said looking towards his friend who has the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah what gives Aki.....OMG look at that thing is it real or what" Takato said running up to Akihito and grabbing his hand and staring at the rock that was adorning his finger and looking back up at Akihito's smileing, giggleing face.  
"Yeah it's real, he proposed to me Yesterday and thats not all"

"Well spit it out" both Kou and Takato said at the same time and Kei was standing at the living room door also waiting for Akihito to continue talking.  
"I...I'm pregnant.... we are going to have a baby" said an almost breathless Akihito looking at his friends and Kei, lucky Kou was on the couch because he fainted at the news and Takato was gaping like a gold fish out of water and Kei was quite literary surprised and it showed.

Akihito thought he better continue talking "We are planning our wedding for eight weeks from now so I need some help if you can, Ryuichi thought it would be better to get married before my belly gets too big."

Everyone except Kou snapped out of their shocked trance, Kei went to see to Kou making him more comfortable before looking up at Akihito

"Congratulations on both counts to you and Asami-sama" he said walking over to shake Akihito's hand and asked "Where is Ryuichi if I might ask"

"He will be coming shortly he said he had some things to do at the office, then He and Kazumi will come over in a couple of hours, I have done some shopping online so the goceries should be here soon and I'm going to cook dinner for all of us"

Takato walked over with a couple of magazines in his hands and dumped them in Akihito's hands.

"Congratulations Akihito, I'm in the middle of my preparations but I guess I can help you as well for now."

"Wow thanks Takato these will certainly come in handy" Akihito said smiling and headed to the kitchen for some juice and waited for the groceries to arrive.

In the living room Kou finially woke up and was staring at Kei "How are you feeling" Kei said helping Kou sit up,

"I'm fine, but if I'm not wrong to say that Akihito said he was pregnant" Kou said looking at Kei with shock in his eyes

"No, you heard correct" handing Kou a glass of water before he sat down on the couch beside Kou and place his arm across the back of the couch behind Kou so he could rest his head against him.

Akihito and Takato were sitting at the table with their Laptops and Magazines doing some work and wedding preps, Akihito has decided that Ryuichi will be wearing a really expensive grey grooms suit with a top hat and has chosen a venue for the reception a winery in Hokkaido of course he will be asking Ryuichi if he had a preferance and for his opinion too.

Ryuichi and Souh had finished up their work for the day and started to head towards the garage where the BMW was parked and when he stepped out of the elevator he saw Sudoh standing there by the car 'What the hell is he doing here, Sudoh is really starting to piss me off maybe I should fire the incompetant fool' "What are you doing here Sudoh" he asked

"Oh Asami-sama, I had a feeling you would need company tonight so I took it upon myself to volunteer" trying to look shy and sexy

'Eww is he trying to turn me on or make me sick....I know it's not the former' Asami thought "I'm not interested Sudoh and I doubt my fiance would approve of you coming on to me, now if you would excuse me I have to get home where I'm expected at this moment"

Sudoh couldn't beleive what he just heard FIANCE Asami-sama is engaged to whom though, how dare that person take away his man (Yes Sudoh still thinks Asami belongs to him) and remembered the young man the came with Asami to Dreacana a few weeks prior and wondered if it was him.

"But Asami-sama you always have these nights for some fun for yourself, I went out of my way to make myself availiable for your convienience wouldn't it be a shame to waste the opportunity" Sudoh said rubbing himself against Asami like a cat in heat.

Asami couldn't beleive Sudoh is this brazen to even try suducing him in this manner and he was quite sickened by it to the point he shoved Sudoh away from him and slammed him against the side of the car staring straight into his green eyes where he saw greed and lust before he snarled at Sudoh with disgust

"Sudoh you are pushing your limits with me and I've had enough, I'm quite sure I just told you that I have a fiance meaning I'm to be married and you still have the audacity to come on to me, If my fiance knew you were trying this he would quite literally put a bullet right between your eyes or think your not worth the bullet and just beat your arse to the point where your unrecognizable" Asami said before he moved away and lit a Dunhill cigarette then turned to a snickering Souh "Souh escort Sudoh out of the building before I do something he wil regret me doing"

Souh quickly stopped snickering and pulled himself together and bowed "Yes of course Asami-sama" walking over to Sudoh and grabbing the stunned Sudoh by the arm and began dragging him away from Asami before they reached the door Asami spoke once more  
"Oh and Sudoh dont bother coming into work from this day forth, your fired and if I see you anywhere in the vicnity of my businesses again I'll make sure you have a permanant holiday in Tokyo bay" said a smirking Asami after seeing Sudoh's face go pale at the thought.

After a few minutes of waiting Souh came back to the garage and got into the BMW where Asami was waiting and drove to the apartment where Akihito, Takato, Kou and Kei were waiting and a home cooked dinner made by his beautiful wife to be is being served and they were looking forward to it.

Arriving at the apartment building and entering the elevator riding it to the right floor, they walked to the door where their new found love resides and knocked and when the door opened there stood Kei "Ryuichi-sama, Kazumi-san welcome back" giving a slight bow to both his friends and moved to the side to allow them in.

As Ryuichi walked in all he could smell was the delicious smells of the food cooking and being served and the further he walked in the better it got, he noticed the table had been set for six with glassware and serviettes, cutlery set in position and wine ready to pour also a small jug of juice, he smirked at thought he knew who would be having that and small dinner rolls set at the side on small plates.

Akihito came out of the kitchen and greeted Kazumi and turned to give Ryuichi a greeting befitting of a fiance and kissed him before saying "Welcome Ryuichi glad you made it in time" and headed to get Ryuichi a drink of whiskey "Dinner is almost ready so just relax for a bit while I go finish getting it ready for serving ok" and headed back to the kitchen.

After plateing the food and taking them to the table to be placed in their rightful spots, he called everyone to come and eat Asami sat at the head of the table with Akihito sitting at the other end, Kou and Kei sat one side next to each other and Kazumi and Takato sat the other side beside each other and Akihito didnt like the seating arrangements and swapped with Kazumi letting him sit at the end so he was still next to Takato and he sat near Ryuichi and they ate and drank (Well Akihito had Juice because he was pregnant) and talked about their future's together and even discussed wedding plans but over all enjoyed the night together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the finder series.
> 
> Here we go people second up date in two days.

As the weeks went by Akihito is now eight weeks pregnant and their preparations for his and Ryuichi's wedding are almost complete he had chosen a very nice white bridal combo pants suit and a white top hat with a veil and their cake is a 3 tier mud cake with white choc barks strips held together with white ribbons and topped with fresh strawberries, raspberries and blueberries and the bride and groom toppers are two strawberries one dipped in white chocolate and the other painted to look like a tuxedo.

They were going to hold a babyshower/bucks night combo and he was just putting the finishing touches for the party tomorrow night the babyshower is held in the afternoon and flowed on to the bucks night both are being held at Club Sion with desingnated smoking areas, juice and softdrinks for non drinkers, snacks and horderves, baby balloons and streamers, a table set up for gifts and Alcohol for the bucks nights and also some party games, once done he was exhausted and needed to lay down for a while, he went to one of the private rooms and layed down on a couch and fell asleep.

Ryuichi came down from his office to see how the preparations are coming along and realized Akihito was no where in the main hall, so he checked the Toilets and again Akihito was not there so he decided to ring him mobile phone and when it rang he heard a ringing in the main hall over by the stage area, Akihito's jacket was there along with his wallet and a folder that contained their wedding plans as well as the baby shower and bucks night plans "If these are here where is Akihito" said Ryuichi voicing his thought's out loud. He called Kazumi and Kei for help looking for Akihito, he was starting to worry that something had happened to him when Kazumi and Kei turned up so did Takato and Kou so they knew Akihito was not with them.

Kazumi called in extra men to help with the search and after five hours of looking and still nothing they started to look around Tokyo with Sion as main headquarters, Ryuichi was panicing something he had never done before as he had never had anyone to worry about, Akihito had woken up and decided to get a drink from the main hall, when he got there he noticed everyone in a hurry as if they were looking for something or someone so he went and asked "Hey guys whats happening"

"We are looking for Akihito" the guard said not bothering to look at the person he just spoke to and took off towards the door.

"Oh I didn't know I was lost" and went and got a drink and then went and sat down when the guard disappeared.

While he was having his drink and looking through his file more guards came through the hall and one stopped noticing Akihito sitting at one of the tables 'Isn't that the person we are looking for' he thought and then looked towards his comrads and decided to head back to the security room where Asami-sama, Souh-san and Kirishima-san were conducting the search party, he knocked and entered "WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT THERE AND FIND AKIHITO" Ryuichi yelled he was really starting to worry now,

the guard looked at the picture they showed him before and sure enough it was the man in the main hall so he told his boss "Yeah boss I know I found him, Akihito-sama is in the main hall as we speak" he said while looking at his worried boss.

Ryuichi paused and turned to the guard when he said that Akihito was in the main hall of the club and practically ran out to see for himself and sure enough there was Akihito sitting there having a drink and reading that file, he walked up to him with his heart pounding in his chest "Akihito" he said gaining his attention.

Akihito turned towards the voice that whispered his name and saw Ryuichi standing there looking quite pale with fright he go up "Ryuichi.... what's wrong, you look like your going to pass out, here sit down" and called for someone to get a glass of water.

After Ryuichi drank the water to calm himself a bit he asked "Where have you been, we have had a search party looking for you" he said a little to harshly.

"I didn't go anywhere, I finished up in here and felt tired so I went to have a lay down in one of the private rooms, when I woke up and came in here I noticed everyone rushing about and basically got ignored so I sat down with drink of juice". Akihito said with some worry in voice because Ryuichi was extreamly pale and looked to be having trouble breathing.

"I was....wo..worried about you, I...I th..thought s..some..thing h..happened to you and our b..baby" Ryuichi gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"Well as you can see we are fine, you need to calm down this is not good for you or for me if you end up in hospital from having a panic attack, if something happens to you......"Akihito said his voice starting to break "I'm sorry for making you worry like that" tears now starting to flow down his cheeks "Ryuichi"

Ryuichi saw that Akihito was upset and he didn't like that, he finially calmed down his breathing and reached out for his fiance and held him tight to calm Akihito down. Souh and Kirishima were on there phones calling off the search and prepared three glasses of whiskey and two fresh glasses of juice and a beer and took them to the table where Akihito and Ryuichi were, Kei and Kou had an annoucment to make once Kou had returned to the club.

Kou and Takato were out looking for Akihito on the streets of Tokyo and had just come from their apartment when their phones rang, it was Kei ringing Kou and Kazumi ringing Takato thinking they might have split up to search for Akihito, they were told that Akihito has been found and to return to Club Sion right away.

Akihito felt really bad now that thinks about it, he made everybody worry enough to go search for him outside of the Club and made his husband to be have a panic attack of sorts, what next a missing person report to the police, his grandfather would have a heart attack literally.

Kou and Takato arrived back at the club and stood there staring at Akihito and Ryuichi, Akihito was quite upset at the fact everyone was searching for and he was the cause of everyone's worry.

After a few minutes Akihito had calmed down and looked up and saw that everyone was there so he made a heart felt apology "I am very sorry for making everyone worry and search for me, I didn't think taking a nap in one of the private rooms would spark so much concern, I promise it won't happen again I will be sure to tell someone where I'm going so to not cause a major panic"

After giving his apologies he sat back down to have a sip of the drink that Kei had brought over to the table and turned to Ryuichi "Ryuichi I really am sorry for making you worry like that I just didn't think at the time that it would be that big of a deal".

Kei and Kou both coughed to gain everyone attention and made their announcment "Kazumi, Takato,Akihito and Ryuichi both of us would like to say we are having a baby" Akihito choked on his drink and Ryuichi smirked Takato laughed and Kazumi jumped up shaking both their hands and congratulating them, after Akihito finished coughing he stood up and hugged Kou and shook Kei's hand "Congrats guy's, when did you find out"

Kou was the one to talk "This morning accually and thanks" Ryuichi got up to shake Kei's hand and congratulate them both.

Since all the excitment had calmed down they went home Akihito went to Ryuichi's penthouse, Takato and Kazumi went back to Takato's apartment and Kei and Kou went to Kei's apartment and thats where they stayed te night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review please


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Finder Series boys only the OC's.
> 
> I would like to wish you all a Happy Easter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, the day of the baby shower and bucks party, Akihito woke up first and rolled over to what he thought was Ryuichi sleeping, but instead he was met with a pair of warm golden eyes looking straight into his bright hazel ones, smirking at the surprise shocked look on his face but he couldn't help but giggle imagining his own expression that made Ryuichi smile like that, he continued giggling till he heard Ryuichi's deep baratone voice gently rumble through his chest.

"Good morning my kitten and what is so funny that you had to wake up and laugh...Hmm"

"Oh...Umm..I was imagining my own expression that made you smile the way you did just now, I mean the look on my face must have been a good one for you to smirk the way you did" Akihito said leaning over to give Ryuichi a slow sensual kiss before saying "Hmm...It's time we got up we have the baby shower to get ready for plus I'm hungry, climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom to shower, Ryuichi smirked again and threw his legs over the side of the bed and followed Akihito into the bathroom to join him in the shower.

Once showered and dried they got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make food but found that the food had already been prepared and was already sitting on the table for them with a note reading,

' Akihito-sama and Ryuichi-sama I'm sorry to have come in while you were sleeping but I thought you would appreciate breakfast being prepared and ready for you when you woke....please enjoy... Kei and Kou (time 8:15am).'

Ryuichi looked at the clock it was 8:45am so the left 30 minutes ago, checking the food to make sure it was still hot which it was they sat down to eat, Akihito went and made coffee for Ryuichi and juice for him since he was told only healthy foods and drinks for him so the baby will grow heathy too and he also had to avoid fish too, well the smell alone makes him feel sick so he would be avoiding it anyway and returned back to the table and handed Ryuichi his coffee and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Akihito was cleaning up the breakfast dishes and Ryuichi went and sat on the couch in the living room, when a knock at the door came and Ryuichi answered it to find it was his father Asami Ryujin "Hello Father, what brings you here so early in the morning" Ryuichi said stepping aside to allow his father to enter

" Good morning Ryuichi, I came to see how you were doing with that person of interest you told me about, have you taken it step further yet and asked them for their hand in marriage" Ryujin asked walking into the living room

"As a matter of fact I have we are officially engaged and will be getting married in two weeks" Ryuichi said smirking at his father

"Two weeks thats a bit soon, why in two weeks you could at least wait a couple months before marrying" Ryujin said with a shocked expression

"We have been engaged for a six weeks now and we are having a baby thats why we are getting married sooner" Ryuchi said smiling at the shocked look on his father's face.

" Oh thats wonderful your finially getting married and a baby too.....Baby....There's going to be a baby.....BABY" Ryujin turned abruptly to face his son "Why didn't you say something sooner Ryuichi, how far along is your fiance to get married so soon" The shocked old man said " I need a drink" and at that moment a drink was handed to him by Akihito

"Gee's Ryuichi you didnt have to shock your father like that" Akihito said helping the old man to sit

"Sorry it just came out, thought it was best to just say it" Ryuichi said sitting down again

"Thank you young man.....Wait are you the one.... Your Takaba Takahiro's grandson aren't you...engaged and a baby" Ryujin said looking a Akihito then to Ryuichi and then he smiled when he realized that their plans are falling into place, much sooner than expected but it was happening.

"Yes I am, I'm Takaba Akihito nice to finially meet you sir and yes we are I'm eight weeks now and when the wedding happens in two weeks I will ten weeks pregnant that why we are getting married so soon' Akihito said sitting next to Ryuichi

"Hmm have you told your grandfather this or do you also plan to shock him too" Ryujin said and took another sip of his drink

"Oh no I forgot I will ring him now I only told him about the party" Akihito said jumping up form the couch to go make a phone call

"Accually I think it would be amusing to see that old man stuttering in shock for once instead of always being stoned faced" Ryujin said chuckling at his own thoughts of Takahiro with a shocked surprised look on his face.

" So leave it be for now...HeHe..I am Pleased I got to be the first to know" Ryujin siad rising up from his seat.

" Umm accually I told my Grandpa that I was getting married so he knew about that, Just not about the baby" Akihito said feeling a little embarressed

"Oh really, well I was the first to know about Junior thats the main thing i guess...Takahiro got to know about the wedding first and got to know about the baby first"

"Yeah i was hopeing to keep the baby a surprise till later" Akihito said glaring at Ryuichi who was looking indifferent to the conversation

"Well I will see you both later then and congratulations to the both of you"

Ryujin said and turned to walk to the door to leave as he had things to do before the party tonight at Club Sion .

Akihito just stood there staring at Ryuichi and then at the front door where Ryujin just walked through and back at Ryuichi

"You know Ryu if i wasnt mistaken your father seemed like he was anticipating our marriage and our baby, like he was expecting it" Akihito said with a slight frown

"Hmm he did didnt he I might have to question my father later to find out if what you said is true" Ryuichi said lighting up a smoke then realizing he was ment to go out side on the balcony and quickly rushed out side while Akihito grabbed the air freshener to spray away the smell of smoke and gave Ryuichi a glare that said if you do that again I'm going to whoop your arse or leave you. "RYUICHI.... either stick to what you said and go out side or quit smoking damn it".

"I'm sorry I got caught in the moment and almost forgot thats why I rushed out...Besides after doing this for so long it's not something thats easy to break it will take time for me to get use to going out side" looking down at Akihito's tummy and thought about his childs future, he want to see his child grow and perhaps his grandchildren, he looked at the cigarette in his hand 'Maybe I should quit smoking for Akihito and their child and future children and decided to quit smokeing after he finished the packet he had and surprise Akihito for their wedding and called Kirishima

"Kei I need you to look into quit smoking aides and get as much as you can and bring them to my home office and my office at Sion Corp. "

Kei was shocked to here Ryuichi was thinking of quitting 'is he doing for Akihito-sama and the baby ' he answered "Yes of sir I'll get right on it" and hung up to get onto getting the quit smoking aides as soon as possiable as he knew the smokes he has wont last long.

He didn't tell Kou where he was going and rushed out of his appartment to do shopping at the local chemist and other stores that sell them.

Later that afternoon they were all ready and headed to Club Sion for the baby shower the cake had been picked up from the bakery and delivered a georgous Yellow, purple, green and pink four tier cake shaped as childs play blocks with coloured letters, topped with an edible pink bow and decorated with various items such as baby bottles, teddybears, baby booties and dummies it was cute as and was very pleased with the design of the cake.

During the baby shower they played baby games and opened presents from various guests and he received baby blankets, baby toys, nappies and bath products, flowers and gift cards to various baby stores and some nursery furniture such as a pram, baby change center with a bath and rocking chair and plenty of books to read to their baby.

Then they cut the cake which was a shame because it was such a nice cake but he got plenty of photo's of the cake and shared it out to everyone, the Guests raised their glasses to congradulate the parents to be, Akihito had a glass of orange juice as he could not drink alcohol, those of the guests who could not stay for the bucks party left while others stuck around for the bucks party to begin, Akihito was so tired by this time and didn't want to stick around andx decided to head back home and leave Ryuichi to entertain the guests.

"Ryuichi I'm going to head back to my apartment for the night, I'm so tired and dont feel like partying more, is that ok" he said wrapping his arms around Ryuichi's waist and looking up into those pits of liquid gold waiting for him to answer.

"Hmm you do look tired, I agree you should head home to rest. Is anyone else going back with you" Ryuichi said winding his muscular arms around Akihito

"Yeah Kou is going home too, he didn't like the fact that he cant drink alcohol he thinks it's unfair, but he doesn't want to harm his baby either and Kei-san agreed that he should head home and rest" Akihito said laying his head on Ryuichi chest.

Ryuchi just smiled at Akihito wanting to be closer to him and rubbed his back to help him relax "Well thats good I suppose you wont be alone and I agree with Kei neither you or Kou should drink and bucks nights are ment for the groom anyway" chuckling at Akihito reaction to that comment.

After a few minutes Takato came to let Akihito know that the car was waiting for him and Kou to take them home and then walked away.

Akihito kissed Ryuichi slowly and deeply before leaveing to find Kou and both of them left the Club to get in the car to leave and as they were driving off they looked out the window back towards the Club enterence to see Kei and Ryuichi watching their fiance's driving away knowing they will see them in the morning.

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Review and Kudo's.
> 
> It's getting close to all the exciting stuff, I just hope I can get it written right because it took a while for this chapter... finding the right words to use is harder than I thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't anything of Sensei's only original characters.
> 
> Sorry people the story has slowed down but I hope you enjoy this chapter I really tried.  
> Akihito was a bit violent in this but hey don't all pregnant people become moody.

While on thier drive home Akihito and Kou were told by their driver Yamanaka Haru that they had a tail (someone following them), Akihito turned around to look out the back window to see a flashy little convertable right behind them but not too close and Aki seemed to notice the driver was non other than the blond prick from Dreacana, 'what was his name again' he thought 'thats right Sudoh something, I wonder why he is following us' thinking as he pulled out his phone to make a phone call, he dialed a certain number that could only be his fiance and after three rings it was answered.

"That was quick are you home already sweetheart"

"hehehe.....No accually we had to divert away from the apartment"

"Oh why is that... something happen"

"Well nothing happened as of yet but there is something I wanted to ask you about"

"Alright what is it you wanted to ask"

"Do you know of that guy from Club Dreacana Sudoh I think his name was, I was just wondering if he still working at the club we went to or did you sack him and if so what were your plans for him"

"Let me guess he is following you...Hmm I did fire him from his job as he tried comimg on to me even after being told I was not Interested because I am engaged and he still didn't get the hint"

"Oh is that right well then I hope you don't mind if I deal a lasting blow to his ego then"

"No sweetheart do as you please, just be careful thats all I ask of you since you carry our child"

"Ok I will and thankyou, because I have something special planned for him"

Ryuichi and Akihito hung up after thier conversation, then Akihito turned to thier driver Yamanaka and told him to take them to a warehouse so that the person behind in the other car would follow them there. While driving he told Kou and Haru about what was happening and what he planned to do and they both agreed and entered work mode to put this moron in his place, they checked thier guns and placed them in their holsters before Haru pulled up at the docks in front of the warehouse specified by his master, Then he got out to open the car door for Akihito and Kou he thought ' The guy who is following Akihito-sama and Kou-san must be an Idiot to mess with them, he musn't know who they are to try and take them on' as he closed the car door after the two young men exited and walked over to the warehouse building and walked inside and the three of them waited for their guest to arrive.

Sudoh saw two men walk out of Club Sion and walk to the waiting car out front when Asami-sama and that four eyed secretary Kirishima came out to see off the younger two men before reentering the club, he realized then that one of them is the skinny punk that was getting his way of achiving Asami-sama's attention and followed behind their car, he was going get rid of this punk once and for all and then Asami will be all his.

Following along behind he noticed they were heading to the docks ' Why are they going here, must be up to something or maybe their meeting someone' as he pulled up and killed the engine and quietly and quickly got out of his car and headed to see if he could catch them out in their cheating Asami-sama.

As he entered the warehouse he noticed it was dark inside and couldn't see much, their were crates stacked to the roof on left along the wall and a door and a small office and two chairs, a couch and a table to the right, he couldnt tell if anyone was here unless they were in the office but there were no lights switched on, so he entered slowly and carefully so he wouldnt alert anyone that might be there.

Akihito was sitting on one of the chairs and Kou stood by next to him and Haru was over near a light switch ready to switch them on at Akihito- sama's signal, the three of them watched as Sudoh slowly creeped in like a little mouse cautious of a cat that might be nearby, Sudoh was nervious Akihito could tell but he was about to be alot more nervious when he was done with him and thats when this cat pounced and watched Sudoh jump and almost scambled out of the warehouse "Welcome, I was wondering how much longer I would be waiting before you to get here"

Sudoh's knees buckled beneath him but he stood his ground " Oh you are here, I was starting to think I might have the wrong building" sneering at the direction of the voice.

Akihito signal for the lights "Yamanaka" and the lights flickered on revealing Akihito sitting on the chair and Kou standing beside him and Yamanaka walking to stand on the other side of Akihito and Sudoh standing in the middle of the warehouse practically pissing himself. Akihito couldn't help but smirk at Sudoh's panicked state and he knew that Sudoh saw

"What the hell are you smirking at, do you think your in the same league as Asami-sama being all high and mighty" Sudoh said starting to get on the offensive

"Accually yes I am in the same 'league' as you put it, It's obvious you have no idea who you speaking to so I would be very careful how you speak to me" Akihito said crossing his legs

"Pfft....you are nothing especially to Asami-sama and I'm going to make sure of it" said a red faced Sudoh as he was sarting to lose his cool

"Hahaha....Your one funny fellow I'll give you that, you think your a match for me,I'll tell you which Tiger's tail you just stepped on my name is TAKABA Akihito and Ryuichi is my fiance and we will be married in two weeks and I will tell you now If you want to try and step in between us then your life will be very short, I will tear you from limb to limb and feed you to the tigers at Tokyo zoo" Akihito said with all seriousness in his voice

"You...Hahaha...You are just a scrawny little nobody...Hahaha....You couldn't take on me let alone feed me to tigers, I'm gunna end you here and then Asami will be all mine, he will be wanting to marry me in the end and forget all about you ,you have no value to Asami-sama I on the other hand can bring him profit for his business and just as much enjoyment in the bedroom. Now what is it you can do that I can't" Sudoh said snickering in a sarcastic way

Akihito sat there listening to this overconfident mouse and noticed Ryuichi, Kei, Kazumi and Takato walk in silently and stand behind Sudoh listening to the sickening bullshit spewing from that revolting mouth and smiled

"Hmm... I dont know I'm sure Ryuichi would think other wise, what do you think Ryuichi is what he said true that unworthy of you and you would go running to him instead" Akihito smiling at his fiance waiting for the stuck up look Sudoh was giving to be wiped off his face

Asami almost wanted to gag at the thought of Sudoh in his bed "Well feeding him to the tigers at Tokyo zoo sounds interesting, and I certainly wont be marrying him, as for bringing me profit well that can be arranged and he would most bring enjoyment to someone's bed but it wont be mine, and to top it off your value is more than what Sudoh's is worth"

"Well did you here that Sudoh your worth is lower than mine and as for what I can bring him that you can't is growing in my belly as we speak and now that you know that....." seven guns were now pointing at Sudoh's head and torso ready to put the now really frightened mouse out of his misery, Sudoh was so stiff with fright he looked about to pass out especially when he heard Ryuichi's voice just now and he heard all that he said.

Akihito was so tired and so was Kou they just wanted to go home and rest so they pulled their guns away and placed them back in their holsters "Ryuichi can I leave this to you and your men I'm really tired and so is Kou" yawning the last part of his sentence

Ryuichi figured he would be tired thats why he turned up here at the warehouse, but he didn't expect to hear Sudoh threatening his fiance to his face "Of course I didnt expect you to stay once I got here, your looking slightly pale, so go home and get some sleep i will be along shortly after if you want" giving Akihito a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure thing...Oh and before I leave theres just thing I need to do and I will be on my way" turning to face Sudoh and started to beat the crap out of him till he was a sobbing mess begging Akihito to stop "Well now you know I'm not someone to mess with, if you want to try again next time the Tigers will be waiting for you" Akihito said to the crying man on the floor and walked away to get back in his car to go home as he walked past Ryuichi " I dont want him messing things up between us, so deal with this mess before our wedding Ryuichi since it was originally your problem that should have been dealt with properly" and disappeared into the darkness with Kou and Haru in tow.

At the warehouse Asami, Kirishima, Souh and Takato were left to deal the final blow to Sudoh, Takato just had to be the one to say it "Ooo....You just got told Asami-sama best to keep Akihito-sama happy" looking down at the sobbing and bruised mess on the floor in front them "Thankyou Takato I think I got the message loud and clear, I didn't need you to point out the obvious" looking at Takato who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded "Sudoh here is the one who will pay for upsetting Akihito that much, that is something I don't like to see especially in his condition" Asami said stepping closer to Sudoh and grabbing his hair to pull his bruised and bloodied face up from the floor, the damage that Akihito did could of strained him and if anything happens to his unborn child Sudoh will not live to see the next day.

"Souh take Sudoh and place him a cell in the basement of Sion till I say other wise....Sudoh if anything happens to Akihito in the next 24 to 48 hours you had better pray to whatever god you choose to go by that your death be quick" and watched as Souh dragged a screaming and pleading Sudoh away before heading to his car so he can head to Aklihito's apartment to make sure he and thier baby was ok.

Reaching the apartment building Akihito and Kou got out of the car and headed to the elevator to head to their apartment, once they reached their floor and hurried out to their door opened it and went inside taking their shoes off, they walked to the living room, Akihito decided some juice was in order although whiskey would of went down better but he was think of junior and poured one for Kou too. They sat down on the couch and drank their Juice and then headed to bathrooms to have a shower to relax a bit more, once they were done they dried off and changed into some sleepwear, when they heard the front door open and close.

Akihito went to the living room to see Ryuichi and Kei standing there Kazumi and Takato went to Kazumi's apartment after dealing with Sudoh, "Ryuichi I have to appologise to you for before, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that it's just that Sudoh pissed me off so much that I just snapped, so I'm sorry" wrapping his arms around Ryuichi waist and leaning into his chest to feel at ease, Ryuichi guided him to the couch to sit down "Don't worry about that I'm more worried about you are you ok you didn't strain yourself did you, you could of hurt yourself beating Sudoh the way you did"

"No I'm fine, but it did wear me out more thats why I left in such a huff, I didn't mean to growl at you either" he yawned "I'm so tired, who would have thought haveing a baby and making plans for the future would take so much out of ones body" Akihito said drifting in and out of sleep only just registering Ryuichi picking him up and carrying him to bed, by the time Ryuichi placed him on the bed he was out like a light snuggling against Ryuichi's body for more comfort "Guess I'm staying the night" Ryuichi said smiling in happiness and dozing off to sleep himself.

　

　

　

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and Kudos...lots of constructive thoughts would be welcome...I'll ignore anyone who puts me down


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own any of the finder series.
> 
> Here is the long awaited wedding.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

(TWO WEEKS LATER - DAY OF THE WEDDING)

It's been two weeks since the incedent with Sudoh and it is the day of their wedding, Akihito had finially got everything organised he dicided on a gorgeous pants suit that had a ruffled floor length train coming from the jacket like a dress and a white top hat with a half length veil and Ryuichi would be wearing a grey three piece suit with a matching grey top hat and light grey/white gloves and grey and white tie in a diamond pattern and a matching hankercheif.

The wedding is taking place at the Imperial gardens and the reception at a winery thirty minutes drive from there.

As he was getting ready Takato came rushing in to the bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

"Aki...Aki your never gunna guess but...gulp...I'm pregnant, I'm about two weeks according to the doctor" he said before he finially took a look at this friend.

"Wow you look stunning, Ryuichi-sama will stumble over himself when he see's you Akihito" Takato said feeling a little flushed.

"you nervous yet" smirking at the blush that spread across Akihito's cheeks.

"Yeah I'm nervous, Do you think I look alright I'm not sure if I chose the right wedding outfit...Maybe I should of went with the black and white wedding dress" Akihito said fixing his suit jacket and ajusting the train behind him.

" Nah you look great like I said Ryuichi will need to sit down in total aww struck shock once he see's his lovely wife to be walking down the Isle, either that or he will forget the wedding and jump you then and there" Takato said laughing.

"TAKATO...Stop talking like that I'm nervous enough as it is with out you saying such crude things on my wedding day.....Geez".

Akihito finished getting ready and walked into the living room where his now waiting Grandfather sat having a drink of whiskey, Akihito pouted at the site of Alcohol because he really needed it but he couldn't because of the baby and settled for a cup of tea while he waited for Takato and Kou to finish getting ready.

"Hey Grandpa" he said blushing at the look his grandfather gave as he turned his head

"Akihito....You look stunning, You know I am a very proud grandfather at this very moment of you, now all you need now after you marry of course is to have a child and the picture is complete" Takahiro said standing up to hug his grandson

"Yeah, thats the thing grandpa...I'm already pregnant thats why we are getting married so soon" Akihito said watching his grandfathers reaction to the news.

Takahiro stiffened up at what Akihito had just said 'Pregnant did Akihito say he was pregnant' suddenly he body relaxed and a smile broke out across his face and he hugged Akihito even tighter than before but then realized that Akihito was with child

"G...Grand...Pa your squeeezzing me to tight, I c..cann'tt breeathh" Takahiro looked down and quickly released him

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze that tight, but I'm just so happy right now" Takahiro said with a smile so wide he knew it would be a permanant feature in the years to come

"I think your parents will be so proud of you if they were still with us" Takahiro said before looking at his watch

"It's almost time to leave, Ryuichi would be at the Imperial Gardens by now waiting for his beautiful bride to show up and the guests would be taking their seats" he looked at Akihito

"You better go and see if Takato and Kou are ready...."he said before he was interupted

"No need we are ready when you are, have been for a while we just thought we would give a bit of privacy for a few minutes" Both Takato and Kou walked out into the living room impeccably dressed in matching pink three peice suits, they helped Akihito don his Top hat and veil to finish his bridal ensemble before they were ready to leave.

Once they were finished they walked out of the apartment to the elevator that went to the garage where there was a white limo was waiting for Akihito and his bridal crew, he was assisted into the back seat first, then Kou and Takato, then his grandfather who sat next to him, Kou and Takato wern't just part of his entourage they were also his body guards, also they had two 4wd with four guards in each plus there was his driver and another guard beside him so in total twelve guards but they wern't just for him they were there to protaect his grandfather as well. Once they were all in the cars they left the building and drove to the Imperial gardens were his new life as a wife is waiting.

Once Ryuichi arrived at the Imperial Gardens he walked to the setting area where the wedding would take place and was impressed with the effort that was put into it to make this day special his father had just arrived and many of the other guests are arriving and just milling around chatting amoungst themselves, security was also tight nothing or nobody would get by and if they did it would mean they the guards were incompetant and would make sure to replace every single one of them but for now he was extreamly please with the outcome that Akihito had thought of every detail.

Waiting for the bride to arrive was hair raising enough it seemed to take forever and yet it ha d only been twenty minutes

"How far away the Takaba's entourage" Ryuichi asked Kei while turning towards the entry of the Gardens

"They were seen exiting the main road not far away from here so by my calculations they are fifteen minutes away....have a smoke and dont worry about the smell we canb cover that up" Kei said handing one over, Ryuichi gave him a dirty look as if saying are you nuts I gave up smoking for Akihito and the baby and you want me to smoke, he gabbed it anyway and lit it up, two weeks and he already fell off the wagon but he really needed it now.

Fifteen minutes later a white limo was seen pulling into the Imperial gardens Ryuichi quickly butted out a second cigarette and Kirishima gave him some colone to mask the smell and some mouth wash to rinse to make his breath smell nicer and he straightened out his suit

"How do I look Kei" after just fixing his tie since he loosened it

"Emaculate as always Ryuichi" Kei said putting away the mouth wash and colone

Akihito looked out the limo window before the door opened for him and giggled he saw Ryuichi spray something on him and gargle something blue 'Is that mouth wash and colone, he must have had a cigarette to calm his nerves' he thought

Takahiro turned towards Akihito when he heard him giggle

"What's so funny" he asked "are you nervous"

Akihito turned towards his grandfather

"I was nervous at the apartment and I'm still nervous now but that wasn't why I was giggling, I just looked out the window to see Ryuichi splashing on some colone in a hurry and gargling mouth wash even though I had noticed that he quit smoking he still had a smoke to calm down his own nerves"

"Hehehe so even that stoic young man can get nervous Huh! who would of thought"

The car stopped not far from the ceramony setting and the guards got out to open the door for the bridal party, stepping out first was Kou he looked around and then turned to nod at the others.

Takato was the next to exit the limo, once out he quickly straightened his suit out, Takaba Takahiro exited next leaving Akihito to collect himself before offering his hand to help him from the limo.

Akihito knew it was time, he needed a few minutes to get his nerves undercontrol before exiting the car when he opened his eyes he saw his grandfathers hand waiting for him to take it, he grabbed hold of that steady hand and it gently pulled him from the car, Takato grabbed him train and straightened it out behind him and kou fixed his veil over his face, the closed the car door and they were ready to approach the groom to start the ceramony.

Akihito took hold of his grandfathers arm and they slowly started to walk towards the alter.

Ryuichi was in aww he couldn't beleive it Akihito looked exquisite and he was going to make his wife, Ryuichi stood there with his chest out proud as punch as he looked on as his wife to be walked towards him, he saw Akihito look up at him and smile and he couldn't help but smile back 'I'm getting married to you and we are having a baby together, I really don't deserve you but I'm never going to let you go' he thought as Akihito and his grandfather made their final approach.

Takahiro gave over Akihito's hand to Ryuichi his soon to be grandson inlaw, nodded to him and stepped back to allow the celebrant to start the wedding

Thirty minutes later when the celebrant had finished his speaches and vowls were said and rings were exchanged the celebrant said

I now pronounce you husband and wife....You may kiss your bride" he said turning to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi couldn't help but smile and whispered "it would be my pleasure" and pulled Akihito close to give him a very passionate kiss to seal their marriage and in the background all that was heard was an applause and the sobbing of happy tears from the ladies and cat calls from a voice he recognised Liu Feilong and Yoh and a little boy Tao.

Photo's were taken with the bridal party Takato and Kazumi, Kei and Kou and then with Ryuichi's father Ryujin and his grandfather Takahiro and then just Ryuichi and Akihito together even though Ryuichi didn't like his photo taken he did it for Akihito and the fact it was their special day.

Once they finished they got in the Limo, the guests go in their cars and Ryujin and Takahiro shared the Asami limo and Kou and Kei, Takato and Kazumi shared the Takaba's second Limo that was brought along as the bride and groom rode in the white one by themselves all the way to the winery thirty minutes away.

Once everyone had arrived the bridal party and Father and Grandfather were ushered into a waiting room while everyone else was seated the announcee spoke

"Ladies and gentlemen we are please to announce the Grandfather of the bride Takaba Takahiro and the father of the groom Asami Ryujin" everyone applauded

"next is the groomsmen and bridesmen Masaki Takato and Souh Kazumi, and next is Tachibana Kou and Kirishima Kei" again everyone applauded

"and would everyone stand and raise your glasses for the bride and groom please give a warm welcome to Mr Asami Ryuichi and his new wife Mrs Asami Akihito" Everyone raised their glasses and welcome the bride and groom " TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM" everyone had said at once before taking a sip of their wine and sat back down once Ryuichi and Akihito reached their place at the bridal table and sat down, they talked amounst themselves and were given congratulations from the guests before didner was served a three course meal that was scrumptous.

Every one had a ball laughing and dancing and singing a little, Akihito and Ryuichi danced the bridal dance before everyone joined them for a second dance then it was time to cut the wedding cake a three teir caramel mud cake surrounded with white chocolate bark and topped with fresh strawberries, raspberries and blueberries and tied together with white ribbons the bride and groom in top were two strawberries one dipped in white chocolate to represent the bride and the other painted black and white to represent the groom it was beautiful and he could tell Ryuichi was impressed because he had thought of his tastes too, he gave Ryuichi a strawberry to eat and because Ryuichi new how he like sweets gave him a fork full of the sliced cake with a strawberry on top and then gave each other another kiss.

The reception went on for a few hours before it was time for Ryuichi and Akihito said their goodbyes, Akihito threw his bouquet towards some single ladies as all brides do and headed out the door to the white limo and went the hotel for the night, before they went on their honeymoon the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and comment and Kudo's.
> 
> This took some time to get done it wasn't easy to right this chapter but the boy's helped me out.   
> Please excuse any mistakes though they maybe minor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the finder series only having some fun with sensei's boys.
> 
> Well It's finally here...The Honeymoon hopefully it wont disappoint it took a while to write and family commitments kept me from finishing the chapter so Yay! I

　

Chapter 30

(The Honeymoon)

It's been twelve hours since they exchanged vows and celebrated their marriage and now they were on a private plane heading to their honeymoon destination, a private Tropical Island that Ryuichi had purchased a month ago and hadn't told him about until now...he swears the man has more money than sense but hey if the Island is worth it he could let it slide this time but he won't let it go if go's buying up everything he sets his eye's on without talking to him first after all they were husband and wife now.

Ryuichi was proud as punch with his marriage and the Island he brought a month ago is not only their honeymoon desination he got it for family breaks as well, it has more than enough room for children to play, fruit orchids, vegetable gardens, a guest house for up to six people and the main house that has eight bedrooms and four bathrooms, a garage that can hold upto six vehicles, a boat harbour with a yacht and a speedboat , a landing stip for the private jet and landing pad for a chopper, to say he was pleased with the purchase was an understatement and hoped Akihito will like it too.

Maybe sometime in the future they would invite his grandfather and his father to come and stay as well as Kou and Kei, Souh and Takato with their kids as well so all the children can play, he made sure that it child proof and that the inground pool had a fence around it so no unfortunate accidents would happen and he also made sure there was plenty of security as well.

Akihito looked over at Ryuichi to see that he was ticking off a mental check list with the look he had on his face, Ryuichi looked to be in his own little world 'Wow the Island must be that good he is making sure everything is in place inside his mind' he reached over and grabbed Ryuichi's hand only to feel his hand being squeezed he looked over to see Ryuichi staring straight back at him with pools of liquid gold which made him blush once again.

After a small staring contest they heard the pilot announce that they would be landing soon and put on the seat belt sign and secured what Items they were using and before long they were touching down on a small runway before coming to a stop near a airplane hanger. Once they stopped they were able to leave their seat and retrieve their carry on luggage and leave the plane.

Once they stepped out of the plane he noticed it was early evening still light enough but on the verge of dark, he was able to notice the vastness of the place judging by the fact it had it's own airport and hearing distant sounds of the ocean. they walk over to a waiting car wear their luggage was being loaded into the trunk and got in the back and were driven to a massive estate that was lite up, with staff lined up in uniform ready to welcome us and dinner already prepared for when we stepped through the doors.

"Welcome Sirs I trust your trip was uneventful, we have prepared your room or if you prefere separate rooms that can arranged and dinner will be served once you have been made comfortable..." the head butler paused when Ryuichi put his hand up to stop him from speaking "Since when do you greet the master of the house like you would great hotel guests, It would serve you good to address me appropriatly as Asami-sama and this here is my wife who would be addressed as either Akihito-sama or Asami-sama is that understood" the head butler bowed in appology "Yes of course Asami-sama and Akihito-sama, we knew of new owners but you must understand sir I didn't know it was you so my deepest appologies, and I will make sure all staff are updated on your arrival" he said and all staff that were present bowed as well, all Akihito could do was snicker at the poor man he just had to save him from his husbands wrath.

Ryuichi almost sputtered indignantly when Akihito grabbed his arm and started to leading him away from the house staff.

"Come on dear lets go to our room and have a shower before dinner, I'm starving and after a traveling such a long way we could both do with freshening up" Akihito said as he dragged Ryuichi away from the staff and to their room and realized he had no idea where he was going and paused and walked back to where the staff were at the enterance and found that they had went about their duties except one, a pretty young girl still standing in place.

"Umm hey there could you please show us to our room I walked off not knowing where I was heading" he asked

"Of course Asami-sama this way" she bowed, but what he didnt see was the contempt she held in her eyes well that's what she thought 'How dare this disgusting little pipsqueak contaminate such perfection as the owner, I'm going to make sure to get rid of him and I get noticed' she thought as she started to lead the two men to their room.

Akihito and Ryuichi followed the maid to there room and allowed her to help put there things away in the draws, except for one a small suitcase that they both bought along that had some special items in it as well as some files and that was something they wouldn't allow someone like this mere maid to touch.

Akihito decided to have a shower leaving Ryuichi in thier quarters alone with the maid, she was turning thier blankets down and closing the curtains for privacy, when Ryuichi turned to ask here to leave the room he noticed that her skirt had risen up as she bent down to light a fire in the fire place at the other side of the room and he noticed she had no underware on 'What the hell is girl thinking since when do the house staff not wear underware' he thought noticing how wet she was.

turning around the maid saw Ryuichi watching her from the other side of the room, she smiled seductivly at him and spread her thighs wider for him to see her very wet pussy, she was horney as hell and would do anything to have this hunk of a man between her legs the more she thought about him the more wet she became that was untill two guards came in and grabbed her by the arms to drag her out of the room to a seperate room to be dealt with later.

Akihito came out of the bathroom and started to dry off, he noticed Ryuichi had paused and was staring at something at the other end of the sitting room he noticed Ryuichi's eye's held disgust in them so he silently stepped forward and saw the maid sitting next the fire with her legs spread showing her vagina and trying to entice his husband to fuck her 'Not happening lady your not sexing up my husband' he thought as he called the guards to their room to remove her before Ryuichi did some thing to mess up the room (he likes the room they are in) and said to take her to another room and to keep her there till she can be dealt with later.

Ryuichi couldn't beleive the ordacity of this woman to be flashing herself at him he definatly was not enticed by her he was repulsed he felt his anger well up from deep within him and made sure she could see he was not pleased, he noticed that two guards had come in bow quickly towards him grab the girl and quickly left the room dragging the girl with them, that puzzeled him, then he felt two arms wrap around his waist and hot breath on his back.

"I hope you didnt want to see that display because I certainly didn't it was disgusting" Akihito said as he tightened his grip around Ryuichi's waist then sighed "First day of our honeymoon and already we have drama's" he let go of Ryuichi so he can get dressed.

Ryuichi turned around to see that Akihito was getting dressed and was pouting and being in the emotional state he is in was on the verge of tears, walking over to Akihito and grabbing his hand and pulled him close to comfort him and reasure him that he was all his and noone elses.

"No I didn't want to see that display I was accually thankful that she was dragged out of here and your right it was disgusting, I will deal with her after my shower" holding Akihito against his chest till he popped his head up to look at him before saying

"Like hell you will I will deal with her you can just watch...Your not going anywhere near that hoe" Akihito said putting his head back on Ryuichi's chest to feel comforted once again

Ryuichi couldn't help but chuckle "Hehehe, Alright if that pleases you then do so, I just dont want to see you strain yourself and get hurt after all you have to think of our baby" Ryuichi said rubbing Akihito's still flat stomach.

"Don't worry I dont plan on even exerting myself the only women I would ever touch is my mother if she was still alive, my nanny since she was the who raised me when grandpa wasn't around and my friends and yes I do have friends that are girls...hehehe I have girlfriends hahaha" Akihito couldn't help laugh at himself with the punn.

Asami also found the punn funny and chuckled aloud then they gave each other a heated kiss, before finishing getting ready for dinner.

After they ate and went for a walk around the property it was about nine o'clock when Akihito decided it was time to deal with the hoe that was sitting in one of the lower rooms beneath the house.

After changeing his clothes to his black leather suit and grabbing his shoes and heading to the sitting room to wait for Ryuichi to get changed out of his dinner clothes, they headed out of the room and down to the underground room.

Once they reached the said room the guard standing outside opened the door for them and they entered the room to see that the maid was tied up with her hands above her head and she hung from a hook attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling 'How convienient to have that in here' Aki thought turning his head towards his husband 'I wonder did Ryuichi have it put in or was it already here...I just want to enjoy my honeymoon' pouting in his mind before turing back towards the girl only to notice that her underwear was still off 'Eh why wasn't her undies put back on, thats not something I want to see' and walked towards her he could see the fear in her eyes as well as tears, he walked behind her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear

"Do you like what you see, you do know he is a married man and yet you would go so far as to humiliate yourself in front of him and infront of his wife 'which is me' of all people, are you that desperate"

walking to the front to see the look she had in her eyes now 'hmm now she has anger, I like the fear better' and turned towards Ryuichi and wrapped his arms around him then gave him a possessive kiss, Ryuichi was turned on by this and deepened it further he like this possessive Akihito before long the kiss was broken and Akihito turned his head to the girl

"You see sweetheart he is mine there is no way you will ever put you claws into my husband, now I promised him I wouldn't strain myself so will leave the rest to Ryuichi since it was him you were seducing...I'm sure he has something planned for you" walking over to sit down on the only chair in the room only to be told by Ryuichi that he should accually go and lay down in the room and he couldn't agree more he was very tired.

Akihito got up and walked out of the underground room and headed up to their bedroom with guards following behind and as soon as he reached the room he took off his suit and headed straight to bed and waited for Ryuichi to return only to fall asleep twenty minutes later because he was that tired.

Ryuichi was impressed with Akihito he realized that he just wanted to installed fear in the girl and fear he did the girl was terrified of whats going to happen to her and at the same time she was turned on because she was now alone with him and that was definatly a big mistake on her part because that was going to be her undoing he told the guards

"Take her away from the mansion and do as you please with her since she was that desperate for a fuck and when your done have her flown to the mainland and taken to the cathouse and put to work there"

"Yes sir and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon sir" the guards said before turning towards the maid with a feral glint in their eyes - how dare this little bitch seduce Asami-sama as soon has he arrives for his honeymoon, they were definatly going to have some fun tonight before they take her to the mainland tomorrow and most likely their will be a clean out of certain house staff in the near future.

Arriving back at the room Ryuichi noticed Akihito was not in the sitting room and thought he must be waiting for him in bed and headed into the bedroom only to see Akihito laying in the bed fast asleep and saw him shiver 'he must be cold' he thought and took off his suit jacket and hung on the back of chair, undid his tie and placed it on the chair, pulling his shirt from pants then just as he was about to undo his shirt he felt the hot stare of a pair of hazel eyes and he turned to see Akihito proped up on his elbows watching him undress

"Don't stop, I want to watch you take off your clothes" Akihito say's looking at Ryuichi through lust filled eyes , Ryuichi continued to undress at a much slower pace this time to give Akihito a bit of show and seeing him lick his lips made his manhood jump, he smirked and took off the rest of his clothes down to his boxers where a noticable bulge is forming.

Ryuichi couldn't help but ask his wife " Do you like what you see darling" and the smirk he was wearing just grew wider when he saw the blush on Akihito's face creep it's way to his ears and the lust in his eye's and slowly worked his way up the lean body kissing his way up from the toes, then the calves, then the knees, hearing a low moan he then kissed his way up the thighs and then the hips working his way across the stomach to the other hip he spent a little time at the very small bump that was forming of their baby and kissed the other hip and moved up further till he reached the nipples giving them some attention each first the left licking and nipping while pinching the right and then alternating and giving the right nipple the same attention and then kissed his way up the throat, then the jaw till he made his way to those delectable plump lips biting and pulling the lower lip and sucking the tongue that came out to lick his lips.

Akihito couldn't help the moans and gasps that slipped out of his throat while Ryuichi kissed and licked, pulled and tugged and bit and pinched his way across his body making love to every inch of his skin was breath taking and couldn't help but want more.

They made love almost all night and after 4 rounds and a shower they both fell asleep till midway through the next day when they woke up it was 12:45pm . Ryuichi rose off the bed and headed to the bathroom releaving himself and had a shower while drying himself off walked out into the room to get some clothes and saw a very naked Akihito standing their smiling at him and before he walked into the bathroom gave him a kiss saying good morning and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

After twenty minutes Ryuichi was dressed in a casual suit and Akihito had finished his shower and came out drying himself to look for some thing to wear finially deciding on a pair of cargo pants and a blue polo shirt and slip on sand shoes and walked out into the sitting area to see Ryuichi waiting for him so they can get something to eat since they missed breakfast.

After they ate they headed out for the day Ryuichi wanted to show him all the offerings the Island had to give and possably to see the places he hadn't seen himself apprently on the other side was a small cottage that Ryuichi was told about that he hadn't looked at and wanted to see and so the hopped into a 4wd and a couple of picnic baskets loaded with delicious smelling foods was placed on the back seat and they headed off on their adventure across the Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review all ideas welcome


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Lollieta here; and we a sorry for the long hiatus but we are back kinda, the chapter isn't as long as the rest as we had a little road block (*Cough* a year *Cough*)
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own nothing

                                                      CHAPTER 31

                          

BACK IN TOKYO....

Kou was busy getting his wedding plans sorted plus having to deal with morning sickness and other business while Akihito was away on his honeymoon, Takato was almost finished with his wedding plans it would be another two weeks before Ryuichi and Akihito come back from their honeymoon ‘I wonder were Kei is taking us for our honeymoon’ Kou thought since he left it to Kei to organize.

Takato and Kazumi’ wedding will be held in six weeks so their preparations are full steam ahead, Takato had gone to have his wedding clothes fitted today and final touches to the wedding cake taken care of and the venue decor apparently will be sorted out next week.

While Kou was deep in thought Kei walked in the front door with his arms full of treats and paperwork, he called out to Kou for help before he dropped it but got no response ‘I wonder if he fell asleep again’ He place the files down and put the box of treats in the kitchen and quietly walked into the living room and noticed Kou sitting on the couch deep in thought that he never even heard Kei call out to him.

Walking over to where Kou was sitting and gently tapped his shoulder and called his name again trying not to startle him, when Kou looked up and saw who was calling his name he yelped in fright, not the response that Kei was hoping for, he tried to calm Kou down from practically having a heart attack.

Kou was in a world of his own and didn’t hear Kei come in or call out to him, not until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see who it was, “Aaaaaah shit Kei you scared the living shit out of me” Kou yelped earing himself a laugh from his partner “Sorry love didn’t mean to give you a fright, but a penny for your thoughts?” he asked with a hint of amusement; Kou had to smile in spite of being scared to death not a second ago, “Just trying to figure out all these wedding preparations, the others make it look so easy and I look at ours and can’t seem to make it work” Kou said as his eyes are now filling with tears of frustration.

Suddenly Kou got up and ran straight out of the living room and towards the bathroom; as soon as he made it to his destined room he lunged for the toilet and began to throw up the meal he had only a few hours ago; between throwing up and cursing out Kei, he sobbed; Kei sat next to Kou rubbing his back and trying to sooth him; in his head, he laughed and wished this upon Asami.

After an hour of soothing Kou, the poor tired pregnant man fell asleep, but not before telling Kei that he was craving blueberry cheese cake and that they need more bars of soap; That last request left Kei a little confused as he had bought a ten pack of Luxury soaps yesterday. Kei left the apartment and went down to the garage and to his Porsche, as he saw his baby he sobbed in the very near future he wouldn’t be driving it much; As soon as he got in he heard his phone ring “Kirishima speaking” he answered “Kei, we are on our way back” he heard Asami say “And?” he replied eyebrow up “Just calling to let you know……And hoping those reports were done, honestly really wanting to know what the competition is up to since I have been away” and with that he hung up; Kei looked at his phone and chuckled to himself “That was Akihito; god it must be good to be in the honeymoon phase” then he got a text [ **It’s me Ryuichi I am serious about the reports Kei]** and with that Kei added yet another item to his to-do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review and Enjoy


End file.
